Life is like a waterfall
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This story follows the life of Laura Helmsley, she is the daughter of Hunter and Shawn. Her struggles after she left home and what is drawing her back home to Texas.
1. Chapter 1

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and MPeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I was sitting by the window watching as the sun set and I was thinking about home. It was that time of year the snow was falling all around me. I had always loved the snow as a kid. I was from Texas and they didn't get snow much but when they did I loved it. When I turned eighteen I moved with my boyfriend to New York at the disproval of my fathers. They wanted there little girl to go to college and have a good life. Instead I followed my boyfriend who cheated on me a year later and saddled me with the rent and I was working three jobs. I was so busy working trying to keep the roof over my head and food on my table I never found time to date. I used one of those jobs to help me do what I wanted. Besides working as a waitress and part time singer in a club, I was a helper at a youth's center. There they helped me as I showed promise as a great counselor. Three years and I was a now part of the team of counselors that helped ran the youth center. I took over for my mentor Kelly Moore who retired. I made a great life for me self and all I wanted was to show my father's that I became something after all. I haven't been home in a few years and wasn't sure if my father's wanted me to come home. The two of them were young when they got together and had me. They were only seventeen and so much in love. They have been together twenty-six years but married twenty-four. There twenty-fifth wedding anniversary was coming up January 10th only five days before my birthday. I wanted to go home for Christmas to surprise my fathers but want's sure if they would even want me there. They really haven't talked to me since I left they sent me Christmas cards and Birthday cards. I felt horrible about the things I said and how I left things. The worst part was, I had been an only child till that summer when I left home. My father turned up pregnant and I had a little brother and a sister he had twins on Dec 23 almost three months early but both were ok. They would be going on six years old. My fathers were always there for me and said they always would be. But I inherited both of their stubbornness and refused to call them when I was really down. I spent many of night crying wishing I had my father's to talk to, to hold me, to tell me it was going to be ok. I kept in touch with my Uncle over the years and I was always welcome there. I wondered if I called him if I could go to his house and work up the courage to go see my fathers. And it was always the same thing that popped into my head something that Kelly taught me. _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._ I was so lost in thought I never heard my phone ring till the answering machine picked up.

"Hey Kiddo I was calling to see what you were doing for Thanksgiving your Aunt and I would love for you to come to Austin and spend it with us. Please call me back I love you kiddo." He said as I reached for the phone.

"Hello Uncle Mark?" I asked

"Hey thought I missed you. So how are you?" Mark asked

"Good how's Aunt Michelle doing?" I asked

"Good, the two of us have been talking and Mason and Ryder want to see there cousin and we were thinking about flying out to NY to see you but then with the high risk pregnancy. We figured that we would call and see if you wanted to come home to Texas." Mark said

"Well then you tell Aunt Michelle that I would love to come out and have Thanksgiving with you guys under one condition." I said

"What's that kiddo?" Mark asked

"That I am going to cook Thanksgiving dinner." I said

"Ok deal I was going to do the cooking but if you are sure. I mean at least this way I know we'll be eating Turkey and not pizza." Mark said as I started to laugh at him and is unmanning ability of not being able to cook.

"Sounds good." I said as I got quite I wanted to ask about my fathers but I wasn't sure.

"Kiddo there fine and they miss you even though they don't show it. You know them as well as yourself that stubbornness is way too strong." Mark said

"I was just actually just sitting here thinking about coming home and surprising them. But unsure if I would be welcome in their home after some of the things that were said." I replied

"Well I am going to tell you this they would love to have you home so would your sister and brother and…" Mark trailed off.

"Uncle Mark what are you not telling me?" I asked

"Well you know that your father's send you a Christmas card and Birthday card giving you updates on them and your siblings…" Mark said as I cut him off.

"Please tell me they are both ok that neither of them are sick or Zack or Chloe." I asked

"Laura honey there all ok well except your dad well it seems they are going to have another baby." Mark said as I grew quite thinking about my father having another baby it was almost as if they were trying to replace me. "Hey kiddo I know what you're thinking but it's was totally unexpected. They are not trying to replace you so don't even think it."

"I know I just hate to think that we drifted apart as much as we have. I mean we were always so close and they knew me inside out." I said as there was a knock on my door I walked to the door and opened it.

"I know but hopefully that all can change." Marks said as I saw who was behind the door. I almost forgot I was on the phone as I dropped it and started to back away from the man holding me at gun point.

"Miss Helmsley, it's time to meet your maker." he said

"What are you talking about Steven put the gun down?" I said

"No can do Miss Helmsley it's too late everything is so wrong I can't go back it's your fault." Steven said

"No it's the other's you hang with please I can help you but only if you put the gun down. Steven you are a good kid Marcus and Tyler are playing you, you are better than this." I said

"Sorry it's the only way to insure my little brother's safety." Steven said as I tried to duck as I felt the hot pain going through my chest and the tears that fell as I fell back against the wall and slid down. I watched as Steven ran out of my apartment and left me alone to bleed. I was so wrapped up in everything I forgot about the phone.

"Uncle Mark…tell…Daddies love them…" I yelled I could fell everything getting cold and fuzzy. I knew that I losing a good amount of blood. I knew that I this was the end I was going to die in New York and alone. The only thing I could think of was that I wanted my father's here to hold me and tell me I was going to be ok. If anything they were the ones I was going to miss the most even if we weren't on really good terms.

"Daddies….." I moaned as I heard Kelly's voice _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._


	2. Chapter 2

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and MPeg

 ** _Hunter_**

I was sitting on the big brown leather couch with my husband in my arms. We were watching a movie as a family the four of us. It was times like this that I wished that our oldest daughter was home with us. Both Shawn and I missed having her at home with us we were always so close to her. But she was like every teenager and pushed us to our breaking points. The hardest was when she left home at eighteen with her boyfriend. Shawn and I tried to get her stay but that only lead to the fight that has kept us apart for that last six years. She told us that we didn't understand her that she loved him and wanted to follow him. And she would do so no matter what we had said or did. All she wanted was to live her life like an adult that she was. Then the last thing I know was I made the mistake in saying that she was too young to know what love was. And she throw it back in our faces that at least she didn't get pregnant at seventeen. I saw the horrible look in my husband's face and knew that it hurt that she throw that in our face. Sure she wasn't planned but we gave our lives to one another and to her. We loved and did everything for her to make sure she was loved and happy. I watched as Shawn lowered his head and walked out of the room with unshed tears threaten to fall. I knew that he always felt somewhat guilty for getting me pregnant so young but neither of us would change a thing. I then turned to our daughter and saw the look she had as if she knew what she did. When I asked her why she did it all she could say is that we couldn't trust her to make her own decisions like our parents let me and Shawn make our own. And with that she walked out the door and out of our lives. We sent her a Christmas card and Birthday card every year letting her know what has happened. And she would send one on our birthdays and our anniversary. And she always sent cards to her sister and brother. But we both missed her here around the house and in our lives. There had been so many times that we were close to jumping on a plane and heading to New York to find and see her. But there had been one person we could count on no matter what and that was our friend who was an Uncle to all our kids as we were to his. Mark was our life line in everything that was our daughter we know that he keeps her updated on us as he kept us updated on her. He talked to her once a week and tried to get her to come home but it works both ways. The ringing of the phone startled both my husband and the kids as I watched as Zack got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello." Zack said as he walked over to us and handed me the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Hunt…I need you stay claim but I am heading to New York and I am swinging by to pick you up." Mark said

"Oh god Mark what happened?" I asked

"I was on the phone with Laura…um I don't know what happened but there was a kid named Steven and he showed up at her apartment and I heard a gunshot and then I heard her calling out for daddies. I called and booked a flight for you and I, I know Shawn can't fly I'll be there in ten." Mark said

"Ok see you then." I said as I looked to the panic look in my husband's eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" Shawn asked

"Um Chloe, Zack go get ready for bed and daddy will tuck you in. Come give me a kiss and a hug I have to go with Uncle Mark to take care of something. I love you two." I said as I hugged both my children.

"Love you too daddy." Chloe said

"I love you too dad." Zack said as they ran up the steps. I turned to my husband and held him tightly. I kissed his temple while rubbing his back I knew that this was going to be hard on him not being able to fly.

"Mark was talking to Laura when some kid showed up at her apartment and he shot her. Mark said the last thing he heard was her calling out for us. He called and got us a flight but baby you can't fly so he and I are going. Please take care of you and this baby and the twins. While I check on our daughter." I said as his tears started to fall. I held him tightly as I cried as well we never dreamt that this would happen.

"Ok, but please take care and bring our baby home." Shawn said as I kissed his lips softly. "I love you Hunter so much."

"I love you too with all my heart." I said as I heard the horn of Marks's truck. I walked to the hall closet and picked up my bag that I kept packed for emergencies. Ever since Laura left for New York both Shawn and I kept a bag packed. I took one last look at my husband and I left to find out how our daughter was. I hopped in Mark's truck and we were off to the airport.

"Mark how was she before…" I stopped I couldn't even say what happened all I could think about was my baby and what she was going through alone.

"Michelle and I talked about seeing if she would come to Thanksgiving she agreed only if she could cook. Michelle and I were going to invite you and make it a long overdue reunion. She was telling me how she was thinking about coming home but wasn't sure if she would be welcome in your home after everything and how it was left…" Mark said as I cut him off.

"She will always be welcome it's her home as well god… Mark where did we go wrong?" I asked

"You didn't you did everything that any parent would have done look at what your parents did to you and Shawn. Hell if it was Mason or Ryder I would have done the same thing. It doesn't help that you and Shawn have stubborn streaks a mile wide and your daughter inherited it as well." Mark said

"Mark what if she's not ok what if something is wrong? What if I lose my baby girl? How will I tell my kids hell how will I tell Shawn?" I said

"You won't have to tell him or the kids anything she will be fine. I know it she's strong and as we said STUBBORN. She's going to be fine." Mark said as we finally pulled up to the airport and we headed in and made our way to the gate. There we made our way to the plane that was going to take me to my daughter. Once we were in our seat all I could think about is holding my little girl. I remembered the day that I found out that I was pregnant with her. I thought I had the flu and I was sick for weeks when my parents made me go to the doctors. Shawn and I had been together for three months and it happened when we were trying to figure out what we liked better him top or me on top. I ended up three months pregnant and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. The day we got married was one of the best of our lives hearing him announced as my husband was amazing but holding our daughter was one of the greatest gifts that Shawn had given me.


	3. Chapter 3

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and MPeg.

 ** _Mark_**

I watched as Hunter was going through some tough shit he was taking this hard. I knew that out of the two of them he would take it the hardest. He and Shawn have been together for twenty-six years and married a little under twenty-five. I still remember when Shawn showed up at my house at one in the morning scared out of his mind. He told me that he had gotten Hunter pregnant and they were going to be parents in six months. He was so scared Hunter just turned seventeen while Shawn was getting ready to turn seventeen. I remember telling him that. Watching the two over the summer and into the fall when they fought their parents about giving up the baby. Then when Hunter asked Shawn to marry him, I thought they were crazy. But the two of them did it they got married and proved their parents wrong. I remember standing up next to Shawn as he and Hunter got married. Then only five days later I got the call from Shawn that Hunter had given birth to a little girl. I remember going to the hospital to see them and as a family. I stood in the door as Hunter was in the bed Shawn sitting next to him while holding a baby it was the perfect picture. They both looked up and smiled as I walked over to see the tiny little baby. They had asked me if I wanted to be her godfather and I was more the happy to. They were a happy little family. When everything happened and she turned eighteen and wanted to leave home I saw them falling apart. Shawn was pregnant with twins and Hunter was working his ass off and he started to drink. I really thought they were going to get a divorce they were sleeping in separate room and it wasn't good. When Shawn went into labor he tried to call work to tell Hunter but he could get answer. Finally he called me and Michelle and I sent her with him as I went to the office and took him to his husband. After the hard birth that Shawn had gone through it made them closer than ever. They seemed like a family again. It was then I realized what Laura's leaving meant to them. This plane ride was so damn long sure it was to be a three hour flight but it seemed to take longer. I was so distracted that I almost missed my phone going off. Hunter looked at me as I looked down to see a strange number with a 917 area code. I knew that it was about Laura after the whole thing with her parents she made me her medical contact.

"Hello." I said

"Hello Mr. Callaway?" She asked

"Yes this is him." I said

"Hello I am Dr. Ross calling from New York General Hospital a Laura Helmsley was brought in two hours ago with a gunshot wound to the stomach she was taken up to surgery right away. Um she is stable at the moment but we were wondering if there was any way you could get her parents here she needs blood and well due to a ten car pileup over the weekend we are short on her blood type." She said

"Her father and I are in route now I was on the phone with her when it happened." I said

"Ok so we'll be expecting you then." She said

"How is she holding up?" I asked

"So far she is in an induced coma for now till she get the blood transfusion." She said

"Ok thank you so much." I said as I hung up and looked to my right to see the tears falling down Hunters face.

"Please tell me something good?" Hunter asked

"She's in stable condition right now they have her in an induced coma, she needs a blood transfusion. There was a ten car pileup over the weekend and they are in demand with her blood type." I said

"But she's ok till we get there right please Mark tell me she's going to be ok?" Hunter asked

"She'll be fine." I said as he started breaking down for the first time since I picked him up. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried for his daughter. He and Shawn had gone to New York a few time over the years but never tried to call her to see if she was going to be home. Every time they went she was out of town and it hurt them. Shawn had voiced his concern that Laura had hated him and resent him. But I knew different Laura loved both her fathers to death. Little did either of them know but Laura kept them very close to her. She had sent me a picture of a tattoo that she had designed and it had both her father's names with a heart and little hearts with her initials as well as her sister and brother. She had got it only three months after she left home because she missed them so much and wanted something she could look at and know that her fathers were there.

"Please fasten your seat belts as we are about to start our, descend into LaGuardia International Airport." the pilot said as we both straightened up and fastened out seatbelts. Within the next twenty minutes we were landing. The rest of the time seemed to go so slow. It was a good thing that we only had our carry-one bags and didn't have to worry about baggage claim.

"Hey Mark I need to call Shawn and let him know we landed." Hunter said

"Ok I'll flag us down a cab." I said as he pulled out his cell phone I listened on as he talked.

"Hey baby, Mark and I just landed…yeah he got a call she lost a lot of blood. I have to donate some when we get there…no she's in an induced coma for now…I will I love you…how are the kids? How about you? Ok I'll call you again with some kind of news." Hunter said as the taxi showed up and we both got in.

"Where too?" He asked

"New York General Hospital on 65th." I said as the taxi took off. I looked over to see the look on Hunter's face we were finally in New York but still we were so far away from Laura. The ride seemed to go as slow as I felt Hunter's leg bouncing which he had always done when he was nervous.

"Hey relax were almost there." I said

"I am just so…I want my baby girl to be ok. I need to see her Mark I hate that this has become the relationship I have with my daughter." Hunter said

"Well we are here let's go." I said as I paid the cab driver and we made our way into the hospital. We walked up to the desk and there was a woman on the phone.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked

"I am Mark Callaway. I am looking for Dr. Ross regarding Laura Helmsley." I said

"One moment while I page him." She said we waited about five minutes as the doctor came out from behind the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**_An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and MPeg_**

 ** _Hunter_**

"Mr. Callaway thank you for getting here so quickly. Please follow me. Just you." He said

"Doc this is Laura's father Hunter Helmsley. Please this is his daughter were talking about." Mark said

"Ok follow me." he said as we both followed him to his office.

"Doc what can you tell me about my daughter?" I asked as the tears threatened to fall.

"Right now we have her in an induced coma to keep her stable. Mr. Helmsley…" Dr. Ross was cut off.

"Please just call me Hunter." I said

"Ok Hunter are you and your daughter the same blood type?" Dr. Ross asked

"Yes we are." I said

"Ok then I am going to call a nurse to come get you and take you to draw some blood that we can use to transfuse into your daughter. After that you will be allowed to see your daughter." Dr. Ross said as the door opened and in walked a woman who looked to be about Laura's age.

"Rose please take Hunter to draw blood for a transfusion for Miss Helmsley." Dr. Ross said as I followed her and left Mark with Laura's doctor.

"Please Rose call me Hunter." I said

"Ok then Hunter hop up and we'll get started." Rose said

"How long will this take?" I asked as she started to put in the IV and get me started.

"Ok Hunter this will take about two hours. You will be hooked up to this machine and it'll extract the amount of blood and mix it for transfer. Is there anything I can get you to do in that two hours?" Rose asked

"Can I call my husband?" I asked as she finished and was cleaning up the mess.

"Yeah here is the phone. And I'll be back with something to eat and drink it's wise to stay hydrated." Rose said as she left and I was left alone. I picked up the phone and dialed home wanting to hear my husband's voice.

"Hello." Shawn said as I smiled just hearing his voice.

"Hey baby we're at the hospital." I said

"How is she, is she ok?" Shawn asked

"Um yeah she's ok. I haven't seen her yet. They brought me right in and hooked me up to draw the blood. But Mark is with her till I am finished." I said

"Hunt please make sure you tell her how much I love her. And how much I need her to come home." Shawn cried as I wished that I could wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be ok.

"Baby I will try my hardest to get thorough to her. I promise she will get tired of me saying how much we love her cause I am going to tell her over and over again." I said

"Hunt I wish I could have gone with you. I fell as if she'll hate me for not being there... I mean after all…" Shawn stopped as I waited on him to finish what he started.

"Baby why would she hate you she loves you. You are her father." I said

"I know but after everything that happened that day she left I have…" Shawn stopped again. I wondered what was going through his mind. I remembered that day when she left and said so many hurtful things. It hurt both of us so much that she threw in our faces that we had her at such a young age.

"Shawn talk to me don't shut me out baby what has been going through your head?" I asked as I could hear the sobs coming from the other end of the phone. My heart was really breaking because I couldn't be there to hold him.

"That day she said that at least she didn't get pregnant at seventeen. I know we never meant it to happen but it did and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world but it hurt to know that it was like she blamed me for getting you pregnant. That was why I had that hurt look on my face and walked away. I am sorry I never told you." Shawn said as I knew he was hurt that day and I never knew how deep that it went.

"Baby she could never hate you, you are her father and nothing is going to change it. We'll get through this I promise you. How are the kids?" I asked

"They are ok when I went to tuck them in they asked about where you went and I couldn't lie to them. They are upset that Laura is hurt. They want you tell her that they love her too." Shawn said

"I will, I promise you that I'll bring her home even if it's just for the holidays we can work on permanent later." I said as the door opened and in walked Rose and Dr. Ross.

"Hunter you are finished." Rose said

"Baby I have to go I am done and get to see Laura. I'll call you later. I love you Shawn so much." I said

"I love you too babe tell my little girl I love her." Shawn said as we hung up. As soon as Rose took out the IV I followed Dr. Ross to my daughter. As we approached the room I heard Mark talking to her.

"Kiddo you have to be ok your fathers are losing their minds. Shawn more so then Hunter. He still believes that you hate him for getting your dad pregnant at such a young age. He feels you hate him. Which I know is not true. But you have to be ok to tell them they love you, kiddo." Mark said as I stood there and gathered myself before I knocked. Mark looked up to me and smiled as he got up and hugged me.

"I'll go get coffee and I'll be back." Mark said as I finally looked at my baby girl and the tears fell. I walked to her bed and kissed her forehead. I sat down and held her hand in mine.

"Baby girl I love you so much. I need you to be ok you have to pull through this. I have known things have been bad between us over the years but I never and I mean never will stop loving you, your siblings, your father and you are my life I can't lose you not now. Your dad is losing his mind he told me tonight just how hurt he was that, well he thinks you hate him for getting me pregnant at seventeen. Baby you may not have been planned but once we found out about you, you were everything to us and you still are you are, our baby girl and you always will be. Your father and I want more than anything for you to come back to us please baby girl please." I cried I couldn't take it anymore I had to let go and cry. I held her hand in mine as I laid my head down on her bed next to her hand.

"Daddy…you…came" Laura said as my head shot to see her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I heard the voice of my Uncle Mark telling me I had to get better that I couldn't go out like this. But all I really wanted was my dad's I wanted them to tell me that they love me. But hearing Uncle Mark talk about Dad and how he thought I hated him for getting daddy pregnant it hurt to know that I made him feel that way. I could never hate him I was so proud of him he is my father just as much I love them both so much. I hate myself for everything I put them through, they were only trying to protect me when I hurt them with words that shouldn't have been said. Listing to Uncle Mark tell me that Dad was pregnant and couldn't be here even though he would risk it all to be by my side. I didn't want him here I didn't want him to risk himself or my unborn sibling I would never forgive myself then. I heard Uncle Mark talking to another man and I heard him call him talk about medical stuff. Then I heard Uncle Mark talk some more and the familiar softness in his voice as he called me Kiddo I wanted to cry for hurting my family over a guy who left me to fend for myself. Sometime I am glad that I have inherited my father's traits but sometimes I hate it because the stubbornness is the worst. I could hold a grudge better than anyone and it never really matter. But the biggest one I regret is the one against my fathers. I felt my Uncle let go of my hand and then I heard him talking.

"I'll go get coffee and I'll be back." Mark said as I wondered who he was talking to. I then heard the chair and then felt a hand in mine again and a kiss to my forehead as I heard a voice I longed to hear.

"Baby girl I love you so much. I need you to be ok you have to pull through this. I have known things have been bad between us over the years but I never and I mean never will stop loving you, your siblings, your father and you are my life I can't lose you not now. Your dad is losing his mind he told me tonight just how hurt he was that, well he thinks you hate him for getting me pregnant at seventeen. Baby you may not have been planned but once we found out about you, you were everything to us and you still are you are, our baby girl and you always will be. Your father and I want more than anything for you to come back to us please baby girl please." Dad said as I could hear the sound of his sobs as he laid his head down on my bed. It was that saying all over again the one Kelly drilled into my head _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._ I tried my hardest to move but I was so choked up all I could get out was a few words as I opened my eyes.

"Daddy…you…came" I said as I smiled and his head shot up. Before I knew what was going on I was being engulfed in my father's arms.

"Baby girl I love you and I am so damn sorry that I let this go on so damn long. Your dad and I we love you so much we miss you." Dad said

"I love you too…I am sorry…I wish dad was here." I said

"Oh baby girl he wanted to be here so bad but he couldn't make it due to the difficult of the pregnancy. Trust me he wants you to know he loves you so much and want's nothing more than for you to come home even if for only the holidays. And I do too baby girl I miss you so much." Dad said as I looked to see his tears falling I reached up and wiped them away.

"Daddy I would love to come home. I miss you both so much and the twins if I am welcome I would love to." I cried I couldn't hold it back any more I wanted my dad's and I wanted to go home after all that I have been through these past six years all I wanted was to go home. As much as I loved New York I knew that I could get a job anywhere. But I want to go back to Texas with my family where I belong.

"You are more than welcome to come home baby girl your dad and I we have tired over the years to come to New York to surprise you but we always missed you. Every time we got back home your father got more and more depressed thinking he failed you as a father. No matter how much I and your Uncle Mark would tell him otherwise he still believes it." Dad said

"Do you think you can call him for me and tell him I love him?" I asked

"How about we call and you can tell him yourself." Dad said as I smiled he picked up the phone and dialed a number as he left it on speaker.

"Hello." he said

"Hey Baby how you are?" Daddy asked

"Good how's our baby girl?" Dad asked

"Dad I am better now. I love you." I said as I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I listened to my dad cry.

"Oh baby girl I was so worried about you. I wanted to be there so bad. I love you so much." Dad said as I couldn't help but cry even more knowing that I hurt him the way that I did.

"Dad I am so sorry about the things I said and did. I should have listened to you and daddy and I am so sorry." I cried as I felt a tight squeeze to my hand as I looked to my father to see him smiling at me.

"Baby girl please even if it's for the holidays come home. I need you here so much. I just want to hold you and god I miss you so much." Dad said

"I was telling Daddy that I wanted to come home but wasn't sure if you wanted me there after everything I said. I am so sorry I hurt you with what I said I didn't mean it and I wouldn't change it I love you and daddy so much." I said

"Baby girl I would love to have you home here forever. This is your home just as much is it is the twins and this baby's. And I am over the whole thing sure I felt hurt all these years after you said it but like you said I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. You are my baby girl and you always will be please come home." Dad said

"As soon as they let me out Uncle Mark, Daddy and I will be home and it'll be for good. Not just the holiday." I said

"I can't wait." Dad said

"Baby you sound tired and its 3am here so it's after mid-night there get some rest and we'll call you in the morning. I love you." Daddy said

"I love you too Babe and you and Mark get plenty of rest too and bring our baby girl home ok promise me." Dad said

"I promise you Shawn we'll all come home safe you tell Chloe and Zack that we love them and we'll see you soon." Daddy said as they hung up and I couldn't help but smile. I was finally getting everything I ever wanted and that was going home to my family. It was kind of bitter sweet knowing it had to take me getting shot for me to realize that I wanted nothing more than to go home. "Sleep baby girl I'll be here when you wake."


	6. Chapter 6

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Shawn_**

I was sitting in bed rubbing my stomach thinking about everything that has happened over these past few years. Everything that I kept hidden from my husband until tonight, and how much I wanted Laura to be there she was our baby both Hunter and I knew what was always going on with her. She was a great kid and turned out to be a great teenager. As I remembered those last few weeks leading up to her leaving and the fight I remembered the hurt I felt. It was as if she blamed me for getting Hunter pregnant and bring her into this world. She made it sound like I didn't want her but I did want her so much. I was so happy yet so scared when Hunter told me he was pregnant. I remember running straight to Mark and him telling me _no matter what I had to let Hunter know that I loved him and I was going to be there for him._ And I did throughout the summer I doted to him like he was a king and I was his slave. Then on Christmas he asked me to marry him and I couldn't help but say yes. We had both decide that we wanted to get married before she was born. So we chose to get married January 10 it was a lovely day and our parents weren't too happy but they supported us. Then only six days later I was next to Hunter as our baby girl joined us. It was the greatest day of my life to know that I was not just a husband but also a father. With everything that happened there was one thing I never stopped loving our baby girl. I never could no matter how much she hurt me with her words I couldn't hate her I just couldn't. All I was trying to do was protect her from the world and the hurt. In all the years that she was gone there almost once a week I picked up the phone to call her and before I dialed the last number I chickened out thinking that she hated me. In all the times that Hunter and I went to New York to surprise her and we failed I became more and surer she hated me. Then yesterday when Mark called and told Hunter what happened and when I found out I felt so lost like I was losing her all over again. The two calls I got from Hunter were great I knew that he was in New York but only that Laura was ok. I wanted in the worse way to just tell her how much I loved her and wanted her to come home, how much I missed her. I got up and walked across the hall to check on the twins who were still sleeping. Then I went to Laura's room and sat down on the loveseat she had in her room I had spent many of nights in here when I was pregnant with the twins. And the many nights that Hunter was working late. It was the only way I could feel close to her. I was off in my own little world when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Babe how are you?" Hunter asked

"Good how's our baby girl?" I asked

"Dad I am better now. I love you." Laura said as I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I listened to my baby girls voice.

"Oh baby girl I was so worried about you. I wanted to be there so bad. I love you so much." I said

"Dad I am so sorry about the things I said and did. I should have listened to you and daddy and I am so sorry." Laura cried

"Baby girl please even if it's for the holidays come home. I need you here so much. I just want to hold you and god I miss you so much." I said

"I was telling Daddy that I wanted to come home but wasn't sure if you wanted me there after everything I said. I am so sorry I hurt you with what I said I didn't mean it and I wouldn't change it I love you and daddy so much." Laura said

"Baby girl I would love to have you home here forever. This is your home just as much is it is the twins and this baby's. And I am over the whole thing sure I felt hurt all these years after you said it but like you said I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. You are my baby girl and you always will be please come home." I said as I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"As soon as they let me out Uncle Mark, Daddy and I will be home and it'll be for good. Not just the holiday." Laura said

"I can't wait." I said as I yawned.

"Baby you sound tired and its 3am here so it's after mid-night there get some rest and we'll call you in the morning. I love you." Hunter said

"I love you too Babe and you and Mark get plenty of rest too and bring our baby girl home ok promise me." I said

"I promise you Shawn we'll all come home safe you tell Chloe and Zack that we love them and we'll see you soon." Hunter said as I hung up and knew that everything would be ok. I was going to get my baby girl back. I walked back to the twin's rooms and checked on them one last time and then went to bed myself. It was weird going to bed by myself but it was for a good reason.

I work up to the feel of kisses on my face I looked up to see my babies looking back at me. I smiled thinking that in a few days I'll have my whole family back. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"Daddy where is dad?" Zack asked

"Dad is in New York with Uncle Mark looking after your sister." I said

"Dad is daddy bring big sister home?" Chloe asked

"Yes baby daddy is bringing Laura home." I said as they snuggled deeper into the bed with me.

"Daddy can we throw big sister a welcome home party?" Zack asked

"We sure can. How about we get dressed and eat breakfast and we'll head to the store and by stuff for a welcome home party." I said

"Can we invite Aunt Michelle, Mason and Ryder?" Zack asked

"Yeah and what about Emma and Jake?" Chloe asked

"Sure thing kids let get a move on." I said as they bounded out the door and I got up and started to get dressed as my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Good morning Dad." she said as I wanted to cry.

"Good morning baby girl, how are you?" I asked

"Good, the doctors were in and said that if all goes well I could get out of here tomorrow morning." Laura said

"That's great news baby girl. I can't wait till your home." I said

"Me too dad. How are Chloe and Zack?" Laura asked

"There good they can't wait till you come home, they miss their big sister." I said

"Good I can't wait to see them too. I hate that I haven't seen them but in the pictures that Uncle Mark showed me." Laura said

"Well they are getting so big. You will know them Chloe looks like you and Zack is a combination of both your father and I." I said

"I can't wait dad. I love you and I'll see you soon." Laura said

"I love you too baby girl tell your father to call me later with more details if he can." I said

"Will do dad. Bye." Laura said as we hung up and I finished getting dressed and headed off to make breakfast. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving ever.


	7. Chapter 7

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Mark_**

It was well around four am when I dragged Hunter out of the hospital and to the hotel. I knew that we both needed a good night's sleep. It was a long and trying day with the traveling and worrying that we both did. I wanted to be home with my wife and kids getting ready for Thanksgiving. No sooner we were in the room and both Hunter and I got ready for bed he was out like a light. I was wide awake and wanting to hear my wife's voice. I walked out to the balcony and dialed my house hoping to talk to Michelle.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Baby I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked

"No I was up you know my sleep is off with this baby. So how is Laura?" Michelle asked

"Good. She's better now that she has talked to her fathers." I said

"Both she talked to Shawn too?" Michelle asked

"Yeah after Hunter and she talked she asked if they could call him. And the two talked from what Hunt said it was sweet they hashed out a lot of things. Laura admitted that she was coming home and not just for the holidays." I said

"Well I am glad that she is coming home it's not been the same without her. Shawn and Hunter will be happy that she is coming home." Michelle said

"Yeah I know it wasn't till we were just about here when Hunter finally broke down. I just hope everything will be ok." I said

"Mark everything will be fine she's ok and there fixing their relationship and that's what matters. How are you holding up?" Michelle asked

"I am hanging in there; it was a bit scary to know that it could have been one of the boys. I hope to never have to go through that again." I said

"Me too. What's the timeline for you to get home?" Michelle asked

"Um well if everything goes ok with the transfusion then Monday at the latest." I said

"Good you take care of yourself and Hunter. And tomorrow I'll go check on Shawn and the twins. I love you Mark." Michelle said

"I love you too baby. Tell the boys I love them and I'll see you soon." I said as we hung up and I walked back into the room and crawled into bed. I hadn't realized just how tired I was for it didn't take long till I was out.

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I knew that Hunter would beat me up, he said he wanted to get to the hospital as soon as he could. I got up and grabbed clothes for the day and got them ready then I picked up the phone and called room service. Just as I hung up the phone I heard the door open and out walked Hunter dressed for the day.

"Morning Mark did I wake you?" Hunter asked

"No man. I ordered room service. So it should be up soon, I am going to jump in the shower. I think that why you are at the hospital I will run over to her apartment and grab some stuff and after the holidays we can handle cleaning out the apartment." I said

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. I don't know if I want Laura going back there right now. Everything is too fresh in her mind I don't know how she will handle it." Hunter said

"I know, so you take care of Laura and I'll take care of everything else." I said

"Thanks Mark, and I don't mean for today, I mean for everything over the last twenty some odd years. You have been a great friend to both me and Shawn." Hunter said

"You're welcome both of you." I said as I turned and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I took about fifteen minutes to get my shower just feeling the hot water running over my aching body. Today was going to be another rough day and I knew what I had to do. Once I was out of the shower and dressed I walked out to see Hunter was eating breakfast. I sat down across from him and started to eat as well. The two of us ate in silence as both our minds were split between here and home. Both of us worried about our pregnant spouses and then our mind was on Laura's wellbeing and health. After about twenty minutes we both hailed a cab first dropping off Hunter to the hospital and then taking me to Laura's. I pulled up to the apartment building and found a police officer waiting on me.

"Hello you must be Mr. Callaway. I am Sergeant Jones you are here to retrieve some things for Miss Helmsley correct?" Jones asked

"Yes I need to get some of her personal effects. And cloths she is going home to Texas for the holidays. After words her and her fathers will deal with everything else." I said as I followed him up to the apartment. Once he opened the door I was greeted by the sight of the blood stain on the floor where Laura laid. I had to hold back a few tears as I replayed what happened in my mind. I noticed her cell on the table. I walked over to pick it up along with her purse. I then walked into the bedroom and found her suitcase and started to pack some clothes for here. I knew she had tons of stuff at my house but I was trying to get as much as I could out so it would be less for her to get later. After about twenty minutes I had her two large suitcases packed and ready to go. I walked back out the cop standing there.

"Do you have everything then sir?" he asked

"Yeah I do everything I can think of. I just don't want her to have to back here so soon." I asked

"It's understandable really. If you need anything else just call the police station and ask for me and we'll take care of anything." Jones said

"Thanks so much." I said as he helped me get the bags down the curb as I hailed a taxi. I got the bags in the trunk and gave the hotel address. Once I got her bags into our room I sat down and just relaxed a bit I didn't want to interrupt the time that Hunter had with Laura because I know once she gets home Shawn will be all over her. I figured I could take a nap being I didn't get a lot of sleep last night I just wanted to be well rested for the plane ride home. Hopefully everything will turn out ok and this was going to be the best holiday ever. Not only were Michelle and I expecting to expand our family but so were Shawn and Hunter in more than one way. They were welcoming a new baby and then getting their eldest daughter back as well.


	8. Chapter 8

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Hunter_**

I got out of the cab and watched as Mark went off to Laura's apartment to gather her up some clothes and some of her personal stuff. Mark and I talked and knew that it would be best if she was the one who went to get her stuff. I didn't want my baby girl having to go back there so soon. And I knew that I wasn't sure that I could handle it either. I walked into the hospital and up to the fourth floor. I walked down to her room and halted as I heard her talking.

"Good morning Dad…Good, the doctors were in and said that if all goes well I could get out of here tomorrow morning at the earliest…Me too dad. How are Chloe and Zack…Good I can't wait to see them too? I hate that I haven't seen them but in the pictures that Uncle Mark showed me…I can't wait dad. I love you so much and I'll see you soon…Will do dad. Bye." Laura said as she hung up the phone. I smiled at the fact that she was talking to her dad, knowing Shawn as well as I do he was over the moon to get that call this morning. I knocked on the door and entered as she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Baby girl, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Good morning Daddy, I am feeling fine Dr. Ross said if all goes well I could get out of here tomorrow morning at the earliest." Laura said as I walked over to her bed and hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy to hear that. I can't wait till you can go home. I know your dad can't wait." I said

"I know daddy I can't wait either I called him this morning he was happy to hear from me." Laura said

"I know we have been talking about coming to visit and trying to get you home for the holidays we really missed you so much. I hate that I didn't fight harder for you to stay." I said

"Daddy no matter how hard you or dad fought I would have still left. I needed to do it for myself it was about expanding my wings. I never meant to hurt you or cause you and dad so much stress. Uncle Mark told me how bad it got and for that I am truly sorry. My whole life you and dad were so loving and always so happy, but when I started branching out and talking about going to New York with…well any how you and dad fought more. Uncle Mark said that you two were sleeping in separate rooms was that true?" Laura asked

"Yeah baby girl we were. It got really bad there for a while. Your dad kept things bottled up and wouldn't talk to me. I started working more and staying late. Your dad thought I was cheating on him. He was sleeping in your room it was where he felt close to you. I even almost missed the twin's birth, your dad and I fought that morning and I left angry. So he called me a few time and I ignored them. Your Uncle Mark came barreling in and dragging to the hospital. And when I got there all your dad was doing was crying for you saying it was his fault you left. Your Aunt Michelle kept telling him it wasn't that you loved us just needed to do this. Then he started talking about me not loving him and that I was going to leave him because he was fat and ugly that's why I was never around. I was standing at the door as he said this Aunt Michelle told him that I love him no matter what. And he said no he doesn't he didn't even pick up when I called him three times. He doesn't want me or these babies I am alone my daughter hates me and my husband…he stopped I couldn't take it anymore as I let out a sob and I ran to him. I hugged him and kissed him telling him I was so sorry for acting the way I have been. But I loved him and the babies then the doctor rushed in and said it was time and I knew right then that he was just as scared as I was when I had you. But even though he was scared about being a father he was always there for me for anything I ever needed. But I wasn't there for him like I should have been. I put my own selfishness ahead of our happiness. And I regret that time even now your dad is the love of my life and I wouldn't trade him, you, Zack, Chloe or this baby for anything in the world. I love you five so much." I said

"Wow and here I thought my troubles were bad. Daddy I love you and dad so much I am so sorry I ever left. Part of me regrets it but then part of me was glad." Laura said

"Baby girl your Uncle Mark would never tell us the truth just that you two broke up. What happened between you and Wa…?" I started but was stopped.

"Daddy it was bad Uncle Mark was pissed hell I had to beg him not to come to New York and kill him. I was working as a waitress during the week and on Friday and Saturdays I was singing at a bar. Plus, I helped out at a youth center. Well one night I came home and he was home with one of his buddies. He was cheating on me with Justin I walked into the apartment and saw Justin plowing into him as he was screaming that he loved Justin. I left and went to the youth center to do some more work. The head counselor there she agreed to help me teach me she helped me get grants and scholarships to do online courses and I did my clinical there at the youth center. Anyhow two days later he came home and his stuff was in the hall, we had it out and I broke up with him and told him if he loved Justin so much to go live with him. So I was working the two jobs it was keeping the roof over my head and food on my table. Though there were many nights that Mrs. Moore invited me to her house for dinner. She was like the mother I never had. And just about two years ago she retired and I had got my degree and was then hired as a full time counselor. She taught me so many things but the one thing she always told me was well it was a saying. Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops." Laura said as I couldn't believe all that she went through. She had it just about as hard as us doing everything on her own. And she was right Wade better hope that I never see him because if I ever see him I can't promise that I won't kill him.

"Aww baby girl I am so sorry you had to go through that alone. But just know that your dad and I are here now and we will never abandon you again. We just want you home or at least in Texas close to us." I said

"Well, daddy for now I'd like to come home and maybe later I can look for a place as long as it's close to you and dad." Laura said as the door opened and in walked Dr. Ross.

"Hello Miss Helmsley, Mr. Helmsley I have great news." Dr. Ross said

"And what could that be?" Laura asked

"Well if you promise to rest and do nothing strenuous for the next week you are free to go this afternoon. Your wound looks great, your stitches look good and you were up walking the halls this morning. I don't see no reason why you can't leave now." Dr. Ross said

"What about traveling home to Texas. I want to go home." Laura said

"Yes you can fly home. Mr. Helmsley if you will sign here I'll go get the nurse to grab some scrubs and you and Laura can get out of here." Dr Ross said as I quickly picked up the pen and signed the papers releasing my daughter to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I waited on Daddy to come back he was going to call Uncle Mark to get him to bring me some clothes. I couldn't believe that I was going to get out of the hospital so soon. But I really didn't care all I cared about was going home to see dad I really missed him. I knew that Uncle Mark had gone back to the apartment to get some of my things and took them back to the hotel. Daddy said that after the holiday and I was well rested he and I could come back and take care of everything. I really didn't want to go back to the apartment knowing what had went down there I was afraid to go back there and be greeted with nightmares. I also knew that I had to call the youth center and tell them that I was moving back to Texas. They have always known that there was always going to be a possibility that I was going to move back home. God knows they have been trying to get me to call home and talk to my fathers for a few years. I turned to look out at the snow falling and couldn't wait till I was home in the warmth of the Texan sun. I just wanted to go home and be with my family. I looked up to the sound of the door opening and looked at the guys standing there. I was so shocked to see them in my room after everything that happened. I pulled the blankets up and over my body as I looked on. They were standing there looking a bit sad and yet happy.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again." I said

"Well I heard that you were shot and that everything was touch and go. I had to come and see how you were doing." He said

"It doesn't matter if I was in a coma and dying I want nothing to do with you. Now leave or you are going to regret it." I said

"Look I am sorry that I hurt you the way I did but I couldn't keep lying to myself and hurting you. I know how I went about it was wrong but I do still care for you." He said

"Shut up. No you don't you didn't then and you don't now. Get out and leave me alone." He said

"No Laura we need to talk?" He said

"NO WADE get out NOW you and your boy toy!" I yelled as I heard the door open again and there stood Daddy and Uncle Mark.

"Baby girl are you ok?" Daddy asked coming over to hug me.

"I am now. Daddy he won't leave make him leave." I cried as I watched as Daddy turned to Wade and Justin.

"No Hunt you take care of Laura I got this." Mark said as he turned and took both Wade and Justin by the arm and drug them both out of my room. I clung to my dad and held him as I cried everything I had buried and left behind when I found out was coming back.

"Baby girl I am here and there gone." Daddy said

"Good can I get dressed and we go home I want to leave New York as soon as possible." I said

"As soon as you are dressed and ready. Uncle Mark will be waiting for us down by the cab." Daddy said as I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I could only imagine what Uncle Mark was saying or even doing to the two of them. I know that he's been waiting a long time to do something to them. And after telling dad about everything I know that he wanted to go after them. But taking care of me was more important. I was just really glad that dad wasn't here to deal with all this as well. I finished getting dressed and went to open the door to put on my shoes and noticed that daddy was on the phone. I stood there and waited listing to his conversation.

"I know babe…I just wanted to wring his little neck…No if you could have seen her face she was so upset…after knowing the truth and seeing him and his little boyfriend he's lucky that Laura is more important…No Mark took care of it he dragged them both out of the room…I know…I will…I love you too." Daddy said as I opened the door and walked out.

"Hey was that dad?" I asked

"Yeah it was he's happy and can't wait till were both home." Daddy said

"Me too. Can we go now please?" I asked as he placed his arm around my shoulder and picked up my bag and the two of us headed down to get the cab. Once the elevator was on the ground floor and we made our way out there was Uncle Mark waiting with a cab. He got in and then I did and dad got in beside me and they gave the driver the airport.

"Uncle Mark what did you do to them?" I asked as he looked over to me and Dad.

"Honestly I yelled a bit and told them both off. And promised them that if they came near you again I won't stand in your dad's way again." Uncle Mark said

"Thanks Mark I really wanted to hurt them. But I knew that Laura needed me more, I am glad you were there to step up thank you." Dad said

"No problem I would do anything for you, Shawn, Laura, and the twins. You guys are my family and I will stick by you all no matter what." Mark said as we arrived at the airport. The two of them carried my bags as we arrived to get checked in. We didn't have to wait long till our flight was called and the three of us boarded the plane. I was in the seat between daddy and Uncle Mark. It didn't take long for us to get up in the air and we were on our way home to Texas.

"Honey why don't you try and get some rest and I'll wake you when we land." Daddy said

"Ok Daddy I love you. And you too Uncle Mark." I said

"I love you too Kiddo." Uncle Mark said

"And I love you too baby girl." Daddy said as I laid my head on Dad's shoulder and closed my eyes listing to my dad and Uncle Talk about the kids and the babies.

 _I walked into the room and looked around and saw the spot where my life all but ended. All I could see was Steven standing there looking at me holding the gun. The look he gave me was something I really could stand. The disappointment and hurt as he talked about his brother and how he had to do this. The loud bang and the searing pain I felt in my stomach._

I sat up and looked to my left and right to find Daddy and Uncle Mark looking at me with a worried look on their faces.

"Baby girl you ok?" Daddy asked

"Just a nightmare. I am fine now." I said as I leaned in closer to my dad and he held me tightly.

"Ok, I am here whenever you want to talk about it ok?" Daddy asked

"Yeah thanks daddy." I said

"Well its good you're up we land in ten minutes." Mark said

"God I can't wait to get home and see Dad" I said

"I know he can't wait to see you either." Daddy said as we fastened our seatbelts and got ready to land.


	10. Chapter 10

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Shawn_**

I had gotten the phone call that my family was coming home they were only twenty minutes away. In a little under twenty minutes I would have my baby girl in my sights again. I sat in the bay window watching for Mark's truck.

"Daddy is dad coming home?" Chloe asked

"Yeah baby Dad will be here soon and so will big sister Laura." I said

"Awesome I can't wait to see her. You and Dad have told us so much about her." Zack said

"I know I am sorry that she wasn't around while you guys were growing up. And most of that is my fault I should have fought harder to let her know that I loved her and never meant to hurt her." I said

"Well it doesn't matter now. She's coming home." Chloe said

"I know and I can't wait either." I said

"You won't, there here daddy." Zack said as I looked out to see Mark's truck and out got Hunter and I could help but smile seeing my husband. He turned back to the truck and reached in and helped out a young woman who looked beautiful. She was here she was finally home and I couldn't be happier. I watched as they headed to the front door both kids running to the door to see their dad and sister and all I could do was sit here and cry. I could hear the commotion coming from the hall and wanted to go see but I just couldn't move. I listened to Hunter talking to the twins and hearing Laura's voice as she made promises to make up for lost time. The tears started to fall as I heard the footsteps coming closer to me in the living room. I couldn't tell who was in front of me till I felt the hands on my face.

"Babe were home. Are you ok?" Hunter asked as all I could do is nod as he pulled me into his arms.

"Dad…" Laura said as I looked up from Hunter's arms and seen her standing there. I couldn't believe that she was here home where she belonged. I felt Hunter move out of my arms as I felt a slender form in them. I looked into her eyes for the first time in over six years and I cried. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly as she could.

"I am so happy that you are finally home baby girl." I cried as I held her as close to me as I could.

"I am too I missed you dad so much." Laura said as she laid her head on my shoulder and cried. I turned to see Hunter had taken the twins out of the room.

"Baby girl is everything ok?" I asked as she looked up and I could see the tears.

"I am so sorry for everything I have ever said and done. I wish that could take it all back. There has been so many times I wanted to call and talk to you. I missed your advice most of all." Laura said

"Well now that you are back home if you need to talk about anything I am here." I said as the two of us stayed in our hug. Never in a million years have I thought that I would have my baby girl back in my life. I then felt a kick as I could feel the baby moving it startled both Laura and I.

"Whoa was that the baby?" Laura asked

"Yes it was. I am so glad that you are here to share this with your father and me." I said

"So am I." Laura said as she looked to me and I could see there was something she wanted to say. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me.

"Come here and talk to me baby girl I can tell something is on your mind." I said as she came over and sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me.

"Dad I am scared, every time I close my eyes all I can see is that day I got shot. And the feeling of being all alone and wanted nothing but you and Daddy." Laura cried as I held her close to me,

"Baby girl I am so sorry you had to go through that all alone. But you are home now and I want you to know that no matter what I am going to be here for you to talk to. It's going to be ok you are safe now and your father and I will do everything we can to help you through this." I said as she snuggled into my side and the two of us sat together. I held her close to me never wanting to let go she was my baby girl and I always held her though her nightmares and I missed being able to hold her. I soon felt her breathing start too slow down I knew she was asleep in my arms. I was so content with having her so close to me that I too started to drift off.

I heard muffled talking as I felt the need to move and felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and found my arms full of my daughter. Still hearing the whispers, I looked around the best I could and found Hunter on the phone. I smiled as I realized he was talking to Michelle. After all the years of wishing to have my daughter in my arms and back in our house she was right here. I looked to the clock and seen it was 4:30 in the afternoon they had gotten home a little after noon. I heard Hunter say good-bye to Michelle and then the soft footsteps coming into the living room. Looking up to see him smiling I knew he too was excited about having Laura home again.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked softly as he sat on the coffee table in front of us.

"Just thinking about you two. Whenever she was scared or she had a nightmare she would always run to you and you two would cuddle. I remember when she was six and she was scared of the dark and you had to stay in her room till she fell asleep." Hunter said

"Yeah I remember. Do you remember when she was eight we got a call from the school about her getting into a fight. She was being picked on about you and me. But she stood up for us and punched the boy in the face. She may have been my snuggle buddy but she always went to you when she wanted to learn to fight or defend herself." I said

"How about when I was sixteen and Joey Daulton broke my heart. Dad you and I sat and cried while eating ice cream, while Daddy turned into the cerebral assassin and wanted to hurt Joey." Laura said as she sat up and looked to her father and me.

"Yeah the little ass I want to kill him for hurting you like that. I feel so guilty that you had to go through the whole Wade thing by yourself. I wish I could have been there to protect you." Hunter said as he moved to the other side of Laura and we both held her.

"So where are Zack and Chloe?" Laura asked

"Oh they are up in their room playing waiting on dinner to be done. We wanted to give you and Dad a few minutes alone and before I knew it you two were asleep so I left you two sleep and started dinner." Hunter said

"Thanks Daddy I needed it. I was so tired even after sleeping on the plane." Laura said

"Well you were restless." Hunter said

"Baby girl did you tell your father about what you told me?" I asked

"No. I was scared." Laura said

"Baby girl you never have to be scared to tell me anything ever. I love you no matter what. I know you love going to dad with your problems but you can always come to me too." Hunter said as I placed my arm around Laura to let her know I was here.

"I was restless on the plane because I had a nightmare about the shooting. Every time I close my eyes I can see Steven standing in front of me waving the gun. You know he was in a gang and I put everything on the line for him to help him out. He got a job doing construction and was working well he was climbing up, then his little brother was joining the same gang. Apparently his little brother's instigation was to kill me for turning Steven around." Laura said

"Well your dad and I are going to help you through this we love you and we'll always make sure you're ok." Hunter said

"Hey how about you take Laura up to her room and show her our gift. While I take my self to the bathroom this kid is on my bladder." I said

"Dad do you know what you're having?" Laura asked

"No baby just like with you and the twins we want to be surprised. So we'll find out in about three weeks." I said as I got up and headed to the downstairs bathroom. I heard the two head up the steps waiting on the squeal to come. Just as I was finishing up I heard her yell. Then I heard the steps coming down and meeting me at the bottom of the steps. Laura through her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Dad I love it thank you so much." Laura said

"It was all my idea to repaint your room and get you the bigger bed but you're Daddy and Uncle Mark did all the painting because I couldn't." I said

"Don't forget John and Randy made the bed and the dresser." Hunter said

"Are you serious the two of them did that for me?" Laura said

"Well we helped them out and it was there repayment. Speaking of which this weekend your sister and brother wanted to throw you a party but I talked them into a barbecue instead. Just a few close friends and a few co-workers." I said

"Sound good I can't wait it's been too long since I see them. So how are John and Randy doing?" Laura asked

"They are good there going on what five years next month." Hunter said

"Wow that's good how is Alanna handling it?" Laura asked

"Great she is actually living with them and her half-brother." I said as she looked to me and smiled at the thought.

"So is that why John was out with the elbow injury. He was giving birth to their son?" Laura asked

"Yeah he was cleared to wrestle up to his fifth month. Then he was scheduled for a C-section. And was back to action four months later. Wait till you meet Matthew Felix he's so cute." I said as she sat there and looked to her father and me.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" Laura asked

"No baby-girl just take your phone in case you need something." I said

"Ok Dad thanks." Laura said as she grabbed her phone from the table and walked to the door and left.


	11. Chapter 11

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I left the house and walked down the street it's been so long since I was able to do this. Everything look so familiar yet so different. As I turned the corner I came to the park. I walked in to the swings and took a seat on one. As I swung I begin to think about all the things I have done in this park. From playing with my dad's, to playing softball, to hanging with my friends to other now unpleasant memories. I was so happy to be home where my life was so great. I only hope that everything will change for the better. Knowing that my dads are here and my Uncle Mark I knew that I could get through anything. I looked over to see a bunch of kids playing on the jungle gym when I saw a little boy who fell and started to cry. I watched as I wait to see where his parents were after a few minutes I saw nothing. I got up and just as I was about there a man appeared and picked him up. It made me think back to the times I hung out here playing. I turned to walk away heading back to the house.

"LAURA!" he yelled as I turned and there I found Uncle Marks boys.

"Hey Mason, Ryder what are you two doing?" I asked

"Oh we just got done practice and were heading home. Daddy said you were home. It's good to see you." Mason said as a group of boys walked up to us.

"Hey Mase who the babe?" he asked

"Connor give it a rest." Mason said

"Yeah not going to happen." Ryder said

"Why not she's smoking." Connor said

"You boys are so cute. But Mason and Ryder are right. Not going to happen. I'll see you two later at the barbecue." I said as I started to walk away. I started back to my house taking the back way hoping to forget some things that I never wanted to remember. I walked into the back yard and took a seat on the bench. For the first time since I was home I started to remember that I never really wanted to leave. I only ever left to please Wade he was someone who I thought could make me happy, boy was I wrong. If I had just listened to my dad's or hell even to Randy and John when they told me that Wade was bad news. I would have never been put through so much pain. But then all together I would have never become the person that I am now. I just hoped that everyone who I didn't listen to would understand. Never in my life have I ever thought that I would be a counselor. I was so lost in thought when I felt a hand on my arm I turned to see my little brother.

"Hey Zack what's up?" I asked

"Daddy sent me to get you. Dinner is finished." Zack said as I got up and took his hand into mine as we walked into the house and we both stopped and washed up. We headed into the dining room and the table was set for the five of us. I took my set and on the other side of the table sat the twins as dads took the ends.

"So who wants to say grace?" Dad asked

"I do." I replied.

"Ok Laura go for it." Daddy said as I reached out and took both their hands and they took the twins.

"Dear lord we thank you for the food you have given us. But most of all we thank you for showing us what was missing in our lives and bring us all back together. AMEN." I said as they all repeated after me and we all smiled as we started to eat.

"So how was your walk this afternoon? I noticed you came back and went to the garden?" Dad asked

"It was ok I ended up at the park and it was strange to be back there with all the memories. Then I ran into Ryder and Mason finishing practice talked to them as their friend hit on me." I said

"Who?" Daddy asked

"Conner he called me babe and Ryder and Mason told him it was never going to happen." I said as both my dad's smiled.

"Well I talked to John and Randy and they are excited to see you. They are coming to dinner Saturday night." Dad said

"Sounds cool I can't wait to see them again." I said as I finished my food and watched as the twins finished theirs as well. I picked up my plate and started to clean up.

"Baby girl stop you are not to be doing anything but resting." Daddy said

"I know but I feel helpless I mean with Dad being tired and pregnant and don't say you're not I can see it. I am fine I promise." I said

"Ok fine. But just take it easy please I don't want you to end up back in the hospital." Dad said

"I won't now you two go get the twins ready for bed while I load the dishwasher and then I'll be up." I said as both of them got up and walked to the counter and gave me a hug and a kiss. I wanted to be alone for a few minutes hoping that I had more time to deal with everything that was going to happen tomorrow. But I knew that I would have to face the two of them sooner or later. I knew that I hurt the two of them with what I did but worst of all for not trusting them. They both were so important to me and I valued their option, but I had a hell of a way to show it. I looked over to the clock and seen it was after ten at night and I was still cleaning. After I finished up the kitchen I walked up to find that the twins were asleep already and dads were heading to bed.

"Baby girl if you need anything you just call and we'll be there ok?" Dad said

"I will good night Daddy and dad get a good rest my baby sister or brother needs it." I said as I hugged the two of them and headed off to my room. Once inside I walked over to my bed and realized that my life was finally getting back to where I wanted it. I have been home for less than twenty-four hours and I couldn't be happier. I was headed to the hall closet to grab some towels when the house phone rang.

"I'll get it dad." I said heading to the phone in the hall. "Hello."

"Hey Laura. It is Randy and John how are you?" John asked

"Good I am glad to be home. How are you two?" I asked

"We're good, John and I are enjoying life." Randy said

"I heard, congrats on the baby I can't wait to meet him. I bet he's just as handsome as you two." I said

"He is so cute Randy and I are happy." John said

"That's good. It's all I ever wanted was you two to be happy." I said

"We wanted you to be happy too. The both of us wanted to fly out when your dad called and told us. But both John and I had a match." Randy said

"Well I appreciate it. And I really can't wait to see you two Saturday." I said

"We can't wait to see you either. We miss and love you so much." Randy said

"Laura, Randy and I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with us in the morning." John asked

"Um sure when and where?" I asked

"How about 9am at our house." Randy said

"Sounds good just one qu…" I started as John cut me off.

"485 Sky View Dr." John said

"OMG you guys own that house. I walked passed it this afternoon." I said

"Yeah it's us. Laura were happy you are home and can't wait to see you." Randy said

"I can't wait to see you two either. And I can't wait to meet Matthew either." I said

"Oh he won't be here till late Saturday afternoon. He's with my parents there driving in Saturday." Randy said

"Ok see you in the morning then, night guys." I said as I hung up and headed up to my room only to see daddy. He smiled at me and I hugged him.

"Daddy I am going to John and Randy's for breakfast in the morning." I said

"Ok you know how to get there?" Daddy asked

"Yeah they gave me the address. Plus, I walked passed there this afternoon." I said

"Well if for some reason it's raining or you don't want to walk take the car in the middle garage." Daddy said

"Ok night Daddy." I said as I hugged him one more time as we both headed to our rooms for the night. I was excited yet scared to go to the guy's house. The way I left things with the two of them it was all running through my mind. I had been in love with both of them for so long. John had Liz and Randy had Sam, and I was jealous of the two and didn't like them. When they both got there divorces I was happy to tell the girls to never bother them again. The three of us were best friends we did everything for each other. Of course it scared Liz away she moved back to LA. Sam on the other hand I scared her too but she had to stick around cause she and Randy had Alanna. Just as I was about to tell John I had a crush on him he told me he was in love with his best friend. I was happy in side thinking that maybe I was going to be happy after all. Then he laid it on me that he had feeling for Randy and my heart broke. I acted as if I was happy for him and even helped him get the nerve to ask Randy out. Then I went after the one guy that I knew the two of them would hate. They tried to warn me about him and I told them both to go to hell I was a grown woman and could do what I want. It was the worst mistake of my life that I didn't listen to my dad's or my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 _Randy_

I looked over to John who was sitting on the end of the bed with a smile on his face as he talked to Alanna. I was happy as well with how everything was going. John and I have been together for about five years going on six. We have a handsome little boy to show for and just recently got soul custody of Alanna. Sam had just gotten remarried and her new husband and she were trying for a baby. They would drop Alanna off at my parents for days at a time. Mom and dad advised me and John to talk about possibly getting custody of Alanna. After a bit of talking to John we came to the conclusion that we would go ahead and file for custody. Not only a week after we filed had we found out John was really sick and losing weight. Only to find out that he was pregnant. We had always been very careful with everything but we were happy. The day that we found out we were having a little boy was the day we found out we won our case and Alanna was coming to live with us. Sam was not happy to say the least and even more pissed off after finding out that John and I were having a baby. There was one thing that stuck in the back of my mind and that was Laura she was always there for John and I. I remember when both John and I got divorced and she told me she had a thing for John I was all kinds of happy for her. Then only to find out that she asked out Wade a man that both John and I hated with great passion. After John had admitted his feelings to me and told me that Laura helped him get the nerve to ask me out. I realized just how much she gave up to let John be happy. The day that Shawn called me and told me that Laura was shot and in a hospital in New York John and I were almost on a plane. But we had a match and our boss wouldn't let us go. After everything was said and done and we knew they were coming home I had called Mark to ask if he know anything. He told me that she finally told Hunter and Shawn the truth about her and Wade. That was another thing that had me and John talking about Laura and how much we both love her. John knew that I had feelings for Laura but never said anything to her about them just as I never said anything about her feeling about him. We had talked about having her over and trying to make a deal of some sorts with her. We just hoped that she would be ok with it and we could talk her dads into allowing this to happen. It was going to make the three of us very happy.

"Ok baby see you tomorrow after noon. Love you too. Here's daddy." John said as he handed me the phone.

"Hey baby how was the week with your mom?" I asked

"It was ok I missed you and daddy a lot." Alanna said

"What do you mean ok?" I asked

"Mom just, you know what I'll tell you and daddy tomorrow I don't want to get into trouble if she hears me." Alanna said

"Ok I'll pick you up at noon. Ok?" I asked

"Ok Daddy I love you." Alanna said

"I love you too baby." I said as I hung up and turned to look at John who was now stripping down and crawling into bed. I hung up the phone and plugged it in as I too stripped down and join him. Once I was under the covers he pulled me close and held me tightly. I leaned up and kissed his lips as his hands roamed down my back.

"Ran, what were you thinking about when I was talking to Alanna?" John asked

"Um, a lot really. You and me and how lucky we are to have Alanna with us and with having Matthew. Then of course got to thinking about Laura and all she's been through. And hoping that everything goes well tomorrow. And if it does how everyone's going to handle it." I said

"Ran I have always loved you from the first day I meant you. But never thought we would happen. Then Liz popped back into my life and well you know how that turned out. I was sure I was done and you and Laura were there for me and made me realize that I could love again. And I was going to tell Laura that I had a crush on her only to overhear her tell Michelle that she had a crush on you. It was after I had already told her that I had feelings for you and she agreed to help me tell you." John said

"I know and I love you too since day one. And after Laura told off Sam and Liz I fell for her too. But never thought that I could have either of you and now here you and I are together with our family and hopefully it'll grow." I said

"I hope so too. Laura will be a great addition to our family and I can't wait. Randy, Laura loves us both she always has and let's hope that she always will." John said

"Come on let's get some sleep and we can worry about it all tomorrow when she is here. I love you Johnny so much you have to know that me loving her won't change what you and I have." I said

"I know Ran because I love you too and I love her and nothing is going to change but for the better. We the three of us will be happy if we can convince her to be with us. It's very unconventional and yet it feels so wrong not having her here with us." John said as the two of us leaned in and kissed. We both moved to the center of the bed and fell to sleep.

I woke up to the light shining through and hitting me in the face. I reached over to pull John close and his side of the bed was empty. I then looked to the clock on John's side of the bed and saw it was 8am and Laura would be here soon. I sat up and heard the shower running and knew right where John was. I got to the door and heard the water to turn off I knew I missed my chance. The door opened and there stood John in nothing but a towel.

"Good Morning handsome." John said as he kissed my lips.

"Umm good morning sexy can I get you to join me in the shower again." I asked

"Any other given day I would say yes, but we have a busy day ahead of us. Laura will be here in an hour and then you have to pick Al up at noon and your parents will be here about 3 and then were off to Hunter and Shawn's by 5." John said as I smiled thinking about our children coming home. And getting to hopefully fulfill other dreams along the way. John had finished getting dressed as I looked up and smiled at him.

"Ok I see your point you go start breakfast and I'll be right down. Love you." I said

"Love you too." John said as I headed into the shower letting the hot water run over me hoping that today was going to end well. I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet and found jogging pants and a t-shirt. Walking into the kitchen I could see John hard at work making bacon and mixing up the pancake mix.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked as I stood next to John and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Um…you can cut up the fruit and butter up some toast." John said as I got to work on everything he asked me to do. The two of us were finishing up getting finished when the clock chimed 9. I started to get really nervous as it was getting close for the time for Laura to arrive. I turned and flipped the coffee pot on and grabbed the milk and sugar and placed it on the table. Once it was finished I looked at the clock and seen it was about a quarter after 9. I sat at the table and watched as John finished the pancakes.

"Johnny what if she doesn't come?" I asked

"She said she would. Ran we have to give her a bit of leeway I mean she's home for the first time in years." John said as the doorbell rang "See."

"I know here goes." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and in to the hall and opened the door. There she stood looking like she had six years ago she still looked great.

"Hey there Ran." Laura said

"Hey Laura. It's so good to see you." I said as she stepped forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as tight as I could without hurting her. I pulled back without releasing her looking into her eyes I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to kiss her.

"Mind if I get a hug." John said as I then released her and she walked to him and the two hugged as John kissed her cheek. As I watched the two hug I couldn't be any happier then I was right now.

"I can't tell you how much I have missed you two. First off I have to say how sorry that I didn't listen to you either of you about Wade…" Laura started as I walked to her and John and wrapped my arm around her.

"Laura you never have to apologize for that it's in the past and it going to stay there. Wade is never going to bother you again we promise. Right now all that matters is that you are home and safe. We love you so much and we would do anything to make you happy." I said

"Randy is right Laura we love you and will do anything for you. Come on let's go eat I am hungry." John said as he guided both Laura and I to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for us.

"So tell me about you two in the last five years?" Laura asked as I looked to John and he smiled as did I.

"After you left we just went on working. Finally, after a few long talks we gave us a chance and here we are. We were happy with splitting time between St. Louis and Tampa then Sam and her new husband moved here so we followed so we had access to Al. And not long after we found this house and moved my parents moved here as well." I said

"Wow so how is Al?" Laura asked

"She's great she loves it here." John said

"And she's ok with you too?" Laura asked

"Yeah I became Daddy John within the first few months. A year after we got together she asked us for a sibling. But with our schedules it was not going to happen. But then I got sick and was losing weight and Ran got scared and made me go to the doctors and there I found out I was pregnant." John said

"We were always so careful but it just happened and there was so much going on at that time too." I said

"Like what?" Laura asked

"Oh crap with Sam. She would drop Alanna off at my parents' house for days at a time and my parents suggest I file for soul custody. It was granted and she lives with us full time." I said

"And how is Sam now after you two got custody?" Laura asked

"She was pissed but she became even more pissed when she found out that I was pregnant and was giving Ran another baby." John said

"I wish I could have been here." Laura said

"All that matters now is you are here now." I said as I reached over and took her hand into mine. John then reached and took my other hand into his.

"Ok you two I love you both dearly now how about you tell me what's up?" Laura asked

"What do you mean?" John asked

"You two could never lie to me and you are keeping something from me so talk." Laura said

"Look Laura what took so long for us to get together was you…" I started as she cut me off.

"Me…how could I…" Laura started as interrupted me.

"Let me finish. Laura I had always had a huge crush on you. And after Sam and I divorced I was going to tell you but you told me that you had a thing for John." I said

"And I had a thing for you and for Randy but couldn't make up my mind who I wanted more. Then I talked to you and you pretty much pushed me to go after my feeling for Ran, then I overheard you tell Michelle that you had a thing for Randy. Next thing we know you are dating Wade and leaving to head to New York." John said

"Aunt Michelle is the only one who knew that I had a huge crush on you both. John what you overheard was just the part about me liking Randy if you had stuck around you would have heard me say I liked you too. It was Aunt Michelle who told me to go for someone else. And it was my stupidity that went after someone you both hate." Laura said

"Laura one of the reason's we asked you over was we wanted to ask you something that could change all our lives forever." I said

"Laura we both meant what we said last night and this morning that we love you. We both missed you, and since your dad called and told us about you being shot we both felt like a part of us was missing." John said

"Laura I love John with all my heart and that family we created, but in my heart there is still one thing missing. And it's the part of me that is in love with you." I said

"And I have to agree with Ran I love our little family that we have and there is only one thing that could make it better and that's you." John said as she sat in the chair looking at the two of us like we were crazy. Then she looked down at her hands and started to shake her head. I watched as she got up and walked away from the table and then my heart stopped when I heard the front door open and close. I looked to John who sat there with a look of shock on his face as the tears started to form. John and I both planed this out on how we were going to handle everything and how we would have explained our love for her. What we didn't except was her to walk away from us without telling us anything. I think I would have been fine is she told me that she just wanted to be friends and nothing more, but knowing that she walked out of the house without saying a word hurt more. John got up and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as the tears slowly started to fall. I have always guarded my feeling and it was very rare if I cried. The passing of my grandmother and John's grandmother and then the birth of my children it all made me cry. And now I can add the fact that the love that John and I share for Laura pushed her away.


	13. Chapter 13

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _John_**

I sat there and watched as Laura looked down at the table as she shook her head. Then she got up and left the house. Randy and I had talked about everything and what we wanted to tell her. We both love her and feel that she is the missing link of our family. I finally looked up to see the unmistakable look in Randy's eyes he was about to cry. He cried when his and my grandmother passed away and then when both his children were born. I got out of my seat and went to the other side of the table and pulled him into my arms. No sooner I had him tightly in my arm his tears started.

"I know babe. I know I feel like a part of me is missing. And I want to cry too. But we need to give her time no matter how much it hurts us to wait." I said

"I know but I don't think I can make it through the dinner tonight just seeing her, will be too much knowing she possibly hates us." I said

"We'll see how the day goes and if anything, we could use the excuse of one of the kids needing us. You said last night that Al was having problems with her mom." I said

"Your right. Will you just hold me please?" Randy asked

"Sure let's go in the living room and I'll hold you and while you are gone to get Al I'll clean the kitchen." I said as I guided Randy into the living room and laid on the couch and pulled him down with me. I laid there making small circles at the base of his neck with one hand while the other settled at the base of his back. Randy seemed like a lost little boy in my arms and he was never like this. The both of us admitting that we love Laura and wanting her to join us it changed us both. The tears had stopped and his breathing slowed down and I knew that he was finally asleep. I laid there hoping that everything was ok with Laura hoping she was thinking about everything and would come around. I hated to think that maybe with the revaluation of both Randy and I's love for her she'd run. I reached over and grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Michelle.

 _To Michelle: Hey just wanted to see if you could talk to Laura, Randy and I had her over for breakfast and we told her that we loved her._

 _To John: She just called me up set. I am meeting her at the park. I am on my way. Thanks for the heads up. I'll see what I can do hang in there? How's Randy?_

 _To Michelle: He's taking it hard he cried himself to sleep, as am I but I have to stay strong for him._

 _To John: Stay strong, I know she loves you both very much. She's probably scared of what her father's would think if she does accept your offer._

 _To Michelle: Thanks._

I laid my phone back down as Randy looked up to me and I smiled at him and kissed his head.

"I set the alarm for eleven we have about 40 minutes go back to sleep." I said as he laid his head back down and I wrapped my arms around him and I too closed my eyes. It wasn't long till I heard the alarm started to go off. I kissed the top of Randy's head and he looked up at me at the same time. I planted a kiss to his lips as he opened his mouth and our tongues collided we both soon pulled back to catch our breath.

"Do I have to get up?" Randy asked

"Sorry babe but yeah you have to go pick Al up. It will all be ok I promise." I said as he sat up and straddled my waist and placed his hands to my chest.

"Do you know how much I love you right now? You have shown me that something good could happen. And that the two of us are on the same page." Randy said as he kissed my neck and then a trail to my ear.

"I know you love me as much as I love you. Our love and our family means everything to me. I am just glad that you share my felling about wanting Laura to join us." I said

"I want it all the kids, you and Laura she completes us both. You were right we just have to wait and see what happens. And I was thinking that no matter what we promised Shawn and Hunter we would be there tonight." Randy said

"What about Laura and seeing her?" I asked

"I'll have to be ok with it. I don't want anything to change and showing up there will prove to her that we love her." Randy said as I smiled I know that he was coming to terms with having to wait on Laura to come back to us.

"Ok then we'll go as long as you want to I am there for you. Now you have to get going or you're going to be late getting Al." I said as he kissed me again and got up off me.

"I love you John so much." Randy said helping me up off the couch.

"I love you too Ran. Go while I clean the kitchen." I said as he grabbed his keys and phone and headed out of the door. I walked into the kitchen and started the clean-up from breakfast. Thinking about everything that had happened in the morning I was starting to see things from Randy's view. Maybe we pushed Laura a little too far to quickly I mean she just came home. She was shot not less than a week ago and here we were pushing her to make a huge decision. I was just putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher when I heard the doorbell ring. I started the machine and sat the towel on the counter and walked to the door to find Hunter. He didn't look the least bit happy about something and fear set in my head.

"Hey Hunter what's up?" I asked

"John I need you and Randy's help." Hunter said as I let him into the house and we walked to the kitchen.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked

"I got word that Wade and Justin are here in Texas. Mark saw them at the mall when he was with the boys earlier. He didn't heed Mark's warning and I don't want to go after him. I mean I do but if I do I'd hurt them and it would stress Shawn out even more then he already is." Hunter said

"Sure I have no problem making his life a living hell for what he did to Laura. And I know Randy feels the same we'll do whatever we can to keep her safe we both love her a lot." I said as Hunter looked with a smile on his face. "What?"

"It's just that both Shawn and I always thought that Laura would end up with one of you two. Hell I would even…never mind." Hunter said

"Hunter what if I told you that both Randy and I are right now in love with Laura just as much as we are in love with one another." I said

"Are you kidding me?" Hunter asked

"No listen Hunter, Randy and I respect you and Shawn so much. But the two of us have always loved Laura then things happened and she started to date Wade and she pushed Randy and me together. Over the past six months Randy and I have both felt like something was missing. And it wasn't till Shawn called and told us about Laura being shot that we both realized that she is our missing link." I said as Hunter looked on and then back at me.

"You mean to tell me that you two want to be with Laura at the same time as you both being together. As in what a three-way relationship?" Hunter asked

"No not a relationship a family the three of us working together raising the kids as one big happy family." I said as Hunter looked around. I knew that Shawn was going to be the one with the problem due to all the problem's him and Hunter faced. But this is the man who gave birth to her he was the one who scared the boys away. "Hunter please say something."

"You know as weird as it sounds, I mean saying it out loud. I could see you three co-existing as a family unit. I know that you two love her you always have and I personally wouldn't have a problem with it as long as my little girl was happy." Hunter said

"I am glad to hear that. But I must tell you that it was part of the reason we invited her over here this morning. We had breakfast and we talked about everything and then Ran and I told her that we loved her and that we wanted the three of us to be a family. But she left not saying a word to either of us. And I was upset but Randy took it harder than me he actually cried." I said

"Oh god she must have been so upset." Hunter said

"We feel horrible that we pressured her as quickly as we did. Part of me wishes that we didn't say anything. Hunter I am so sorry we hurt her by telling her the truth." I said as I put my head in my hands as I fell apart, till I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me looked up.

"It is ok son trust me. Laura love's you two so much give her time. You two are still coming to the dinner tonight right?" Hunter asked

"Yeah we'll be there the eight of us. Our parents are looking forward to seeing Laura again as is Alanna and we can't wait till she meet's Matthew." I said

"Good then we'll see you at five. And John you and Randy are the only ones in the world that I know that both Shawn and I would trust with Laura. Bye." Hunter said as he left the house and I was sure now more than ever that everything was going to be ok we just had to give Laura time.


	14. Chapter 14

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I got up out of my seat and walked out of the house and ran to the car and drove away. I didn't know where to go or what to do my world had just been turned upside down. But then again my dreams could have come true with just a few words. But then all the things that could be wrong with the whole situation came to mind. I pulled into the park and walked over the swings. I took out my phone and looked through my contacts to see who I could talk to. I picked a familiar number and dialed it.

"Hey Laura what's up?" She asked

"Aunt Michelle I need to talk to you please can you meet me at the park." I asked

"Sure sweetie I'll be there in ten." She said as I hung up and just sat there and swung. I was lost in my own world this was everything that I had always dreamed of. I have loved both John and Randy for so long but put my own happiness behind to make them happy. To come and find out that they both love me just as much as they love one another. The tears started to flow freely down my face. _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._ It wasn't long till I felt these arms wrap around me and I looked up to see the one person I never wanted to see again.

"Laura are you ok?" He asked I pushed him away and headed toward the car. Only to have him then grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me. Didn't you heed Uncle Marks warning?" I yelled

"It doesn't matter who you send my way I will always be in your life." He said

"Like hell Wade you were out of my life the minute you started to fuck around on me with that little slut Gabriel." I said

"Don't talk about my husband like that." Wade said as I was floored with what he said.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a female voice said as I turned to see Aunt Michelle. I started to her when Wade grabbed my arm again I reached around and slapped him. He let go and Aunt Michelle was right by my side and I had my phone out I was going to call daddy but I remembered something that was told to me this morning. I picked a different name and hit the send button. I never got the chance to talk to the person as I dropped the phone

"Damn it Wade leave me he hell alone. I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone." I yelled

"Look I came here to the park hoping to see you to talk to you. Laura I love you and I want to be with you." Wade yelled as Aunt Michelle was by my side.

"Well she doesn't want you so leave her alone before you get your ass handed to you." Michelle said

"And who's going to do it not you, your pregnant bitch." Wade said as I only hoped that Randy got the call and that he and John would be here.

"How dare you call me a bitch? You little prick now leave Laura alone or so help me." Michelle yelled as he let me go and then walked to her and away from me. I was breathing a bit heavy from the crying and the yelling it was something I really didn't need.

"Damn it Wade leave her the hell alone." I said as he turned back to me and as I heard the car door and I looked over his shoulder and there I seen Randy running toward Michelle and me. I had taken a few steps back as I saw him stop at Michelle first to make sure she was ok. Next thing I know she was walking back to his car. He then stood and started to walk to us. I wasn't sure what it was that I saw in his eyes but I knew that Wade was in trouble. Wade raised his hand and hulled off and slapped me across the face. My hand immediately went to my face and held it as I saw Randy lay his hand on Wade's shoulder and turned him around and punched him in the face.

"I guess you didn't gets Mark's warning. Well that's fine but you better damn well, heed this warning if I ever catch you around Laura again so help me I will kick your ass." Randy yelled

"And who the fuck do you think you are Randal. Why don't you go back home to your boyfriend?" Wade said as he kicked Randy and threw him into the tree.

"Oh GOD RAN!" I yelled as I ran over to Randy and pulled his head into my lap. I tore his shirt and then held it to his cut over his eye. "Hold on, Aunt Michelle she'll call for help."

"What the fuck is this how can, you go to him after he left you for John. I love you and want you to be with Justin and me." Wade said

"Screw you I would never in a million years go near you." I yelled as he reached for me and I laid my head down on Randy's shoulder as I held on to him. I let my tears fall for I was feeling everything I tried to push away. I love Randy and John and they were right I do want to be with them both just as much as they want to be with me.

"Back the fuck away from my family." He yelled as I looked up to see John running toward us.

"Your family, only Randy is your family, Laura belongs to me." Wade said

"That's where you are wrong. Laura is her own person and she chooses who she wants to be with." John yelled as Wade charged him, and John moved to the side and before I knew what was going on John had him on the ground in the STF. In all the years I have been around John and Randy I never felt more loved then I did right now. I knew now what I wanted to do and I just hoped that my dads were ok with it. And I hoped that John and Randy forgave me for everything I did. I heard the sirens in the back ground and knew that the cops were on their way to get Wade. I continued to hold Randy's head in my lap holding his shirt to the head wound from the tree. _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops_. I heard the commotion as the cops came to arrest Wade and then I felt hands on my face making me look up.

"Laura let the paramedics look Randy over." John said

"He hasn't woken up since he was thrown into the tree…Randy please talk to me." I cried as John pulled me up into his arms and held me as I cried.

"Shh… Laura relax Randy's strong let them take care of him. Come with me and help me calm Alanna down, she in the car with Michelle." John said

"I love him he has to be ok. And I love you too please forgive me about his morning. I just needed time to think about it, but after this whole thing I know. I want to be with you both." I said

"Laura we both love you so much like we said this morning we talked long and hard about his. But we both know we pushed all this on you and we know we have to wait till you're ready." John said

"I am ready; I love you both so much." I cried as I continued to hold on to him tightly.

"Sir were taking him to San General." She said as John nodded and watched as they took Randy to the ambulance. Then I heard the cries of their little girl I looked up to see Alanna running toward us John walked over to her leaving me to be engulfed by Aunt Michelle. I sat there and finished crying as I heard John talk to his and Randy's daughter.

"Daddy John what's wrong with Daddy?" Alanna cried

"He is going to get checked out he hit his head pretty good." John said

"Are you ok Daddy John you have a cut lip?" Alanna asked

"I am good Daddy and I are ok. I am sorry that you had to bear witness to this baby girl." John said hugging his little girl tightly.

"It's ok. Daddy said we were going to see Laura tonight, but- now we can't." Alanna said

"Hey Ally how about you, me and Daddy John go see how your Daddy is making out." I said as the little girl turned around and got a huge smile on her face.

"LAURA!" Alanna yelled as she left John's arms and flew into mine. She was only two the last time I saw her for more than a few hours.

"Hey Ally let's go see your Daddy." I said as John picked up Ally and took my hand. Aunt Michelle walked to us and smiled as she saw that John and I had our hands linked together.

"So I take it that you have all the answers to the questions you wanted help with?" Michelle asked

"Yeah I do. Aunt Michelle thank you for everything you did today. And I love you. Go home and rest I'll see you tonight." I said

"Ok you three go and see Randy and tell him I said thanks." Michelle said as she left and I followed John to his car we got Ally buckled in and headed to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Hunter_**

I walked into the house and found Shawn in the kitchen finishing up on some of the stuff for dinner tonight. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I planted a kiss to his neck as he leaned back into my arms.

"So how did the talk go with John and Randy?" Shawn asked

"Um it went ok it was just John. Randy was out picking up Ally." I said

"So what did John say about what you asked him?" Shawn asked

"He said that he and Randy would do whatever they could to keep our little girl safe. They love her and would do anything for her." I said

"I am glad that they both still love her after everything. She loves both of them boys so much. I had always wished that she would end up with one of them." Shawn said as I moved back to turn him around in my arms I held him tightly and smiled. I know that there was a way to make our little girl happy I just hoped Shawn wouldn't freak out.

"I love you Shawn." I said

"I love you too Hunt. Now tell me what you are hiding from me?" Shawn asked it was funny how he could always tell when something was bothering me or when I was hiding something.

"What if I told you I knew of a way that Laura could be happy, that would make us happy to see her happy." I said

"Ok I am all ears talk to me." Shawn said

"I just have been thinking about a few things and well I know a way for her to be happy. But it'll be very complicated for everyone to accept." I said as I headed to the stool and pulled him with me to have him stand between my legs.

"Yeah and just how could we be happy to make her happy?" Shawn asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "What are you talking about she is happy she finally home where she belongs."

"No I know. I am so glad to have our little girl home in our house. But what if I told you that there was a way to keep her in Texas and in our lives." I said

"Ok Hunter just tell me I have so much to do and little time to do it in." Shawn said

"Well you said that you always thought she would end up with one of them. But with them the two of them together it'll never happen. But what if I told you that it could happen." I said as he looked at me and with a confused look.

"Hunt what are you talking about John and Randy have their own little family how could they make her happy?" Shawn asked

"What would you say if I told you that John and Randy both love Laura just as much as they love one another, that they want her to join them and the three of them become a family?" I said as Shawn looked at me and then walked away from me and to the stove to go back to cooking.

"Hunt I can't even think about that. Are you seriously thinking about letting her go through with this?" Shawn asked as he continued to cook.

"Shawn listen to me we both want her happy and you said it yourself she loves both of them as they love her. What better way to know she is safe and happy then with the two guys we trust the most? They would do anything for her." I said as the phone range. "Babe just think about it."

"Fine." Shawn said as I walked to the living room to get the phone to see who is was.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Daddy." Laura said

"Hey Baby girl where are you?" I asked

"I am at the hospital…" Laura said as I cut her off.

"The hospital what? Why? Are you ok?" I asked as Shawn heard me say hospital and he was by my side

"She's at the hospital why?" Shawn asked as I put the phone on speaker.

"Daddy after I left John and Randy's I went to the park to talk to Aunt Michelle when Wade showed up." Laura said

"He what we're coming." Shawn said

"No I am fine I promise. I tried to call you but I hit the last number dialed and it was Randy and he showed up. He saved me only to have Wade through him into a tree and he went unconscious. Then next thing I know John was there and the cops and an ambulance and here we are waiting to see if Randy is ok." Laura said

"Honey if you need us well be there." I said

"Dad, Daddy I love them both so much and after today I know what I want and I don't want you to hate me but I want to be with them both. I want to take them up on their offer. I love them and they love me please say you're ok with it?" Laura asked as I looked over to my husband and father of my children hoping that he would be ok with what our little girl wants.

"Baby girl your father and I want you to be happy and I must say I am not sure about this but if this is what you want then I guess it's ok with me." Shawn said

"Thanks Dad I love you and I know you love me. And this is what I want I love them both so much and it feels so right to love them." Laura said

"Ok baby girl you go take care of Randy and then when you are finished the three of you come home." I said

"Um we have Ally. Apparently Randy had just picked her up when I called he came straight to the park. She saw everything not to mention they have to get back to the house John's parents are coming in with Matthew. But after we get Randy checked and home I'll be home I promise." Laura said

"Ok I love you baby girl." Shawn said

"As do I." I replied

"I love you to dad and you too daddy." Laura said as I hung up the phone. I turned to look at my husband and saw the look on his face.

"What are you thinking Shawnee?" I asked

"I am not sure how I feel about all of this but the one thing I do know is she sounded very happy. Happier then I have heard her sound in a long time." Shawn said

"Let's just see how this plays out this is somewhat, what we wanted for her. I always thought that she would end up with one of them. Now…" I Started

"So did I but not like this. God Hunter I just don't know what to think about this." Shawn said as he sat down on the chair and just sat there.

"I know but if there is one thing that we taught our daughter it is that love is love." I said as Shawn got up and started to the kitchen.

"I know I just need time to process this. It's bad enough we get crap for our lifestyle, can you imagine what she will have to go through. John and Randy still get flack about their relationship even though they have been together five years. Just thinking about Laura getting added to that makes me worry about everything." Shawn said as he walked away from me. I sat there wondering just what was going through his mind. I mean I knew that it probably was more to do with her just coming home than anything. I started to head into the kitchen when I heard him talking to someone. I stood there wondering just who he was talking too. We have always been able to talk to one another no matter what. I turned and headed to the office when I heard the laughter coming from that yard. I went to the window and there I saw the twins playing having a good time. Never in my life had I ever thought that one on my children would have to go thought what Laura has. Now all I want is for her to be happy and healthy. I walked out onto the patio and took a seat in one of the chairs and just watched as the kids played. Thinking about the little one that was about to join our family. Shawn and I have been so blessed with the three children we have it was a miracle that he got pregnant again. When I found out that I was pregnant with Laura I knew that I was the luckiest man alive that I was going to have a baby with the man of my dreams. I wouldn't trade this life for anything else in the world having a wonderful husband and three amazing kids and a fourth on the way. All I ever wanted was for my kids was to be happy and there was so many years that Laura was away from home. Now that she is home I want her happy no matter what and if she wants to be in a relationship with John and Randy then I am all for it. I just hope that it doesn't put a strain in my relationship with my husband. I don't know what I would do if our little girls happiness cost me my husband.

"Dad are you ok?" Chloe asked as I looked up to see the two of them looking at me.

"Yeah I am fine. You two go get cleaned up everyone will be arriving soon." I said as I watched them head into the house. I sat in the chair just looking over the back yard as the memories just floated back to me. The day she was 15 and we were sitting I the yard and she told me about her crush on Randy.

 _"_ _Baby girl are you ok. You look really scared?" I asked_

 _"_ _Daddy I know I am only 15 but I need to tell you something. I have this huge crush on someone." Laura said_

 _"_ _Wow I am not sure I am ready to hear this. I mean my little girl is growing up. Ok so tell me who is he?" I asked as she looked out into the pool. Shawn and I were having a picnic and we had invited a bunch of co-workers and their family's._

 _"_ _Promise me you won't get mad and try and hurt him I wouldn't tell him or act on it but I just need to tell you." Laura said_

 _"_ _You can tell me anything and I promise I won't hurt him. Maybe tell him." I said_

 _"_ _Daddy no you can't…" Laura started as I pulled he close to me and hugged her_

 _"_ _I am joking I won't tell him." I said as she nodded_

 _"_ _It's Ran." She said as I looked out to see him as he and John goofing off and they looked our way. We both smiled and Laura waved at the two of them._

 _"_ _Laura come join us." Randy yelled as I held her tighter._

 _"_ _Go and have fun. And baby girl you are too young to date but Randy is a good kid its ok with me in a few years." I said as she got up and kissed my cheek._

 _"_ _Thanks Daddy." Laura said as she took off and jumped into the pool with the boys._

"Hey Hunt can you do me a favor and keep an eye on the food while I go change." Shawn asked as I looked up to see him in the door way.

"Yeah." I said as he walked away to go get ready for tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Shawn_**

I walked up to our room and sat down on the bed as everything was running through my mind. I was so happy that both Hunter and I were coming up on our twenty-fifth anniversary and I couldn't be happier. Since day one he's has been my-everything as I have been his we have shared everything together. From finding out about him being pregnant with Laura to our wedding. Then there were the twins I got pregnant with and the hard time of Laura leaving. To the most recent events of us getting pregnant again. And most of all Laura coming home and back to our lives. We were always able to talk to one another about anything but with everything happening lately I know he's been keeping things from me. I understand to great extent I mean with this pregnancy it's been rough. I had left the living room and walked to the kitchen and called Mark. I needed someone to talk to that would tell me the truth and their honest option of the situation. Mark was always the one who settled my fears when I was scared to talk to Hunter. And this was one of them moments. I was scared for my little girl she was going through something very real and it was hard enough that she grew up having to deal with the consequences of Hunter and I. Now putting herself into a three-way relationship. I mean I want my little girl happy and god knows that she would be happy with the two of them. And Hunter is right that I do trust John and Randy with her. I walked into the closet and found a pair of Jeans that were going to be comfortable for the night and a nice shirt. I grabbed them and walked out into the bed room to find Hunter sitting on our bed holding a picture. Without even looking up he just started to talk knowing I was in the room.

"I remember when this was taken. That day she told me that she had this huge crush on Randy. She asked me not to hurt him or tell him." Hunter said as I walked to the bed and sat next to him and saw the picture of when she was 15 and we had this huge cookout and invited some of the co-workers and their family.

"Yeah I remember that day she asked me if I could get you to, ok her to go on a date. When I asked who she told me about her crush on John. Even back then she was in love with both of them." I said as I took the picture and looked at our little girl. She wasn't so little anymore she was 24 years old and I wanted her to always need me. Even in the early years she was crushing on both of them. And even before she left the boys moved on with Sam and Liz that didn't last long. Both their marriages didn't last. John's only lasted a year due to Liz's trust issues and her own cheating ways. And then there was Sam who took Randy through the ringer. She was all nice and sweet till they had Ally then she became a bitch. I had a feeling that Laura was part of the reason that Liz left and never showed her face again. And as for Sam she strayed but kept her distance she had to stay around due to Ally. I felt Hunter take my hand and kiss my knuckles.

"I love you Shawnee so much. Get dressed and meet me down stairs Mark and Michelle are already here." Hunter said he got up and walked away and just as he was about out the door I stopped him.

"Hunter wait. I agree we taught her that love is love and if we could overcome the things we did then I know she can too. I am all for it as long as this is what she wants. I just don't want anything to come between us we always tell each other everything I don't want that to change." I said

"I love you too so much Shawn and I just want our little girl happy. And you are right if we could overcome it all so can the three of them. Especially because they'll have us behind them." Hunter said

"That we are. I'll be done soon. I love you." I said as we shared a tender kiss he pulled away and I watched as he shut the door and I heard the footsteps doing down the steps. Looking at the picture in my hand I could see the love even back then. I placed the pic back on the dresser and pulled my jeans on and went to the door ready to go down stairs. When I heard crying coming from Laura's room. I knocked on the door and I opened it to find her holding a sobbing Ally. I walked into the room and wrapped them both in my arms rocking them back and forth.

"Hey Ally why all the tears sweetheart?" I asked as she looked up to see me and tried to smile.

"I want my daddy's." Ally said as I looked to the sad look on Laura's face along with the red eyes as well.

"Baby girl what happened?" I asked

"We got to the hospital and well it seems that Randy needs to have surgery on his hypermobile shoulders when he hit the tree it jarred them. Well to make matters worse even though Randy and John both did everything to protect me. Wade pressed charges and they came and arrested John in front of Ally and me." Laura said

"What about Randy's surgery who's with them?" I asked

"Um his parents I didn't want to leave but they made me bring Ally home and I said I was going to bring her here and they were going to call John's parents and tell them to come straight here. Daddy I am scared for Randy but John too." Laura cried as I held her tightly as she held Ally. After a few minutes I could feel they were both breathing shallow and knew that they were both asleep. I carefully got out of bed and covered them up and walked down to find John's parents, Hunter and Mark.

"Hey Baby I heard you go in with the girls how are they?" Hunter asked

"Their tired, scared and worried. They both fell asleep crying while I was holding them. Where's Michelle?" I asked as I sat down next to Hunter as he wrapped his arm around me. I looked over to John's parents and Mark who was holding Matthew.

"Michelle went down to see what she could do to get John out. And Bob and Elaine are at the hospital with Nate and they are going to keep us posted on Randy." Mark said

"Well I guess dinner is out of the question." I said

"Nonsense Shawn you worked hard on that we will eat it" Carol said

"No it's ok I mean how many of us are really hungry besides me." I said

"I am Carol and I flew here and we are hungry." John Sr. said

"Ok then you three relax and we'll set the table." Shawn said "Hunt will you help me?"

"Sure baby." Hunter said as he got up and held his hand out to me and pulled me up and we walked out to the kitchen and I pulled the Lasagna out of the oven. I grabbed the garlic bread and popped it in as I heard the clink of the plates. I stopped and turned to see that he had the plates on the counter. I couldn't help but the flood gates opened and I started to cry. Hunter was immediately at my side wrapping me in his huge arms as I buried my face in to the crook of his neck. I soon felt his hand rubbing up and down my back soothing me. I held on to him as tight as I could.

"Shawnee talk to me baby?" Hunter asked as he wiped the tears that were falling.

"My emotions are all over the place. Seeing her up there with Ally and the two of them crying for John and Randy. It made me realize how much she loves them. It's the same emotion that I feel for you every time something bad happened. I would cry myself to sleep…it's just I know now and I wish I could help her." I cried

"I know baby me too. But we have to be strong for her right now. She is just realizing that she loves them both and she is where she was meant to be." Hunter said as he kissed my forehead. "Better now."

"Yeah let's feed these guys." Shawn said

"There more than just guys, their family now." Hunter said as I smiled realizing that he was right. I pulled out the bread and got it ready Hunter and I put everything out on the table. Hunter went in to the living room to get everyone. I saw the nine empty spots where the rest of the family should be. Everyone took a seat around the table spreading out so it wasn't so crowed in one spot. I got ready to cut into the Lasagna when the house phone rang. I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello." I said

"Shawn its Bob, I am calling to give Laura an update. Randy is out of surgery and is awake. Nate is down at the police station with Michelle. And we just sent Becky to get us food." Bob said "How is Laura, Randy has been worried about her. He told Elaine and me about how he and John want Laura to join their little family. We were concerned at first after really thinking about the three of them they have all always loved one another. We are ok with what the three of them want?"

"Wow, yeah I was a little upset about it at first but after seeing her and Ally together crying I knew that if this is what they want then I am ok with it so is Hunter. Right now she's upstairs with Ally they both cried them self to sleep in my arms about an hour ago. Hey hold on a minute." I said as I turned to see John standing there talking on his cell.

"Hey John, Nate and Michelle are on their way to the hospital." John Sr. said as I looked to my husband.

"What do you say we gather this all up and go to the hospital and feed everyone kids included?" I said

"Sounds good. You tell Bob and I'll go get Laura and Ally." Hunter said as he took off for Laura's room.

"Hey Bob call Becky tell her to come back. Were all coming to the hospital and were bringing dinner with us. See you in 45." I said

"Ok see you then." Bob said as I hung up and turned to see John Sr., Carol and Mark looking on.

"Ok were going to pack up dinner and head to the hospital. We have a lot to celebrate and what better way than as a family." I said as Mark and Hunter who came back down to help me pack it up. After about 20 minutes getting the kids ready and reassuring Laura that Randy was fine and John was going to meet us at the hospital we were on our way. Mark, Chloe, and Zack rode with Hunter and me. As Laura and Ally rode with John and Carol. We pulled up to the hospital at the same time as Nate, John and Michelle. I watched as Laura got out of the car and she let Ally go to John.

"Daddy John!" Ally yelled as she ran to John and he caught her and picked her up. He held her tightly as she cried about Randy.

"Shh baby, Daddy is ok he's awake and asking for you, me, Matthew, and Laura." John said

"Can we go see him now?" Ally asked as we all joined them at the entrance.

"Well how about we let Daddy John and Laura go see Daddy and tell him we brought dinner. And we'll see if we can find a place we all can go to eat and be together?" Carol said

"Ok you two tell Daddy that Matt and I love him and we'll see him soon." Ally said

"Sure will baby." John said as he took Laura's hand into his and they headed into the hospital to see Randy. Everybody grabbed something and we all headed into the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Randy_**

"Mom have you heard from John or Laura? How are they?" I asked

"Randy Laura and Ally are at her house they were upset and mad that we made them go home. As for John, your brother and Michelle went to the police station and well they are on their way back. Honey how are you really felling?" Mom asked

"I am fine a bit sore but I feel good. I'd feel better if I knew how Laura and John were." I said

"Son your father and I love you and were happy you are so happy and John and you have a great family. We have one question about your two declaring your love for Laura?" Mom asked

"And what would that be?" I asked as mom sat next to me and took my hand.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. But just how is she going to fit into you and John's life and your kids?" Mom asked as I looked to her and all I could think about was what John and I talked about. And what Ally told me when I picked her up and I made up my mind I hope John agrees with me. And hope that Laura is ok with will be her new role in John and I's life as well as our children.

"Well, Mom John and I we talked long and hard about this and we want Laura to be in a committed relationship with us as an equal. The three of us creating a family together making all the decisions together. And most of all raising our children together." I said

"What about Sam? How will she react?" Mom asked

"As of this morning Sam has no right to tell me how to raise Ally or who is in her life. Cause after John, Laura and I talk I am going for soul custody." I said as mom looked at me with sad eyes.

"What did she do now?" Mom asked

"Well she told Al that John and I will never love her like we do Matt, then she said that she was going to take us to court cause fags like us don't deserve to have kids. Or how about that we should burn in hell and that Matthew never should have been born." I said

"Excuse me." I heard as I looked passed my mom to see John and Laura standing in the door. John with a look of rage and anger on his face as Laura gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"John, your back thank god." I said as I held out my good hand. He walked to me and took my hand and I pulled him close and gave him a kiss. As the two of us pulled away I looked to see my mom hugging Laura and then she walked out the door. I watched as she stood there by the door not moving I let go of John's hand looking up to him he smiled and nodded as I reached out to Laura. She walked over and took my hand.

"Laura are you…" I started as she stopped me from talking.

"Now that I see you awake, I am better I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up." Laura said as I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly to me.

"I was glad you called me and that I could be there. I meant what I said last night and this morning I love you." I said

"And I love you too. Both of you I always have. The real reason I left was because I was in love with the both of you and figured you two were better off together without me around." Laura said

"Laura Randy and I love one another so much and we wouldn't change anything we have. But we would love to add you to it. We were hoping that the three of us could create a family together." John said

"Not to mention that our kids have two fathers and they need a mother. Someone we love and that someone is you." I said

"I would be honored but what about…" Laura started as John interrupted her.

"Wait speaking of which what were you talking about with mom?" John asked

"Remember when Al said she had something to tell us?" I said

"Yeah but she didn't want to get into trouble." John said

"Sam told her that we would love Matt more than her and that she was going to take us to court because fags like us should burn in hell. And that Matthew never should have been born." I said

"Well we go and file for soul custody, Ally is better off with us anyway. She hates going to her mom's anyway." John said as he looked to me and then both of us turned to Laura.

"What do you think Laura? What should we do?" I asked

"You want my option?" Laura asked as John pulled her close to him and sat her on the side of my bed and we looked at her.

"When we said we loved you we meant it, we want you to have a say in our kids' lives. They'd soon be just as much your kids as they are ours. We want to include you in every decision the three of us together." I said as she sat there taking everything in.

"I know we have a lot to work out and we will after Randy gets out of here and the three of us can really sit and talk." John said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as the door opened and in walked a nurse.

"Well, Mr. Orton you have a load of company waiting for you downstairs." She said

"Please Mr. Orton is my father call me Randy." I said

"Ok Randy I am here for two reasons' one to give you your meds and second a bit of a reprieve. You get to go with these two down to the cafeteria and have dinner with the rest of your family." She said as she handed me a little cup with a few pills in them. I took them as she went and got me a wheel chair. John pushed me to the elevators and down we went. I was so happy I have the two most amazing people in my life. I love John with all my heart and Laura just as much. I was so lost in thought till I heard my little girl.

"Daddy!" Alanna yelled as she ran to me and stopped in front of Laura.

"Remember what I said carful." Laura said as she gently reached over and hugged me without hurting me.

"I love you baby and I am so happy to see you. I am so sorry you had to witness that." I said

"It is ok daddy you did what you had to do to save Laura. I love that you helped her" Alanna said as she turned to look at Laura and smiled. "I love her too Daddy."

"I am glad cause so do Daddy John and I. We'll talk more about that later." I said

"Hey Son how are you?" Carol asked as she walked to me and held out my son to me I took him the best I could with help from John holding him in my arms. This was everything I have ever wanted and more friends, family and love.

"I am better now that I have my family here." I said

"Randy I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you did for my little girl." Shawn said

"No problem I would do anything for those I love, including Laura." I said

"I know you would and I am glad. And I approve of everything." Shawn said

"Now how about we eat this great food that Shawn made." Bob said "I am starving."

"Oh me too." I said as John pushed me up to the table and there was a highchair right next to me as Laura took Matt and put him in there. She then sat on the other side of him as John sat next to me as Mom sat next to John. Shawn sat next to Laura and at the head of the table was Hunter. Then Carol, John Sr., Nate, Becky, Mark, Michelle, then Dad was at the other end of the table. And behind us was the kids table that held Ally, Zack, Chloe, Mason and Ryder.

"I know we all will be back together next week but how about we all say what we are thankful for." Carol said "I'll start and we'll go around. I am thankful that all of us could be here together like a family should."

"I am thankful that my boys are safe and happy, plus I am thankful to welcome Laura to our family." John Sr. said looking across to his son's and her.

"I am grateful that there is finally another female in this family welcome Laura." Becky said

"I am thankful to have the best parents, brother and now sisters ever. Laura welcome." Nate said

"I am thankful that my family is all healthy and this little one will be joining us soon." Mark said

"I am thankful for my boys and in hopes that this little one will be a girl." Michelle said as the whole table snickered.

"I am grateful for my wife who has givin me three wonderful kids and said kids have givin me even more kids to love and such wonderful grandkids." Dad said

"I am so grateful to have the most amazing family ever and that includes the new extended family." Mom said

"I am so blessed to have the most wonderful sets of parents and siblings. As well as a man who loves me for me and the girl of our dreams." John said as I looked over to Laura she was blushing a bit. John wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I am so blessed to have family who loves me and two wonderful children, but most of all I am thankful for the two most amazing people in my life." I said as I reached over and took Laura's hand into mine and smiled.

"I am so grateful that I have my family back after all that I put them through. Uncle Mark and Aunt Michelle thanks for never giving up on me for always keeping me informed. Daddy and Dad thanks for always loving me no matter how much I hurt you. Thank you all for welcoming me to your family and most of all to you two, John, Ran thank you for loving me enough to welcome me into your already growing family." Laura said as John got up and kissed my forehead and then did the same with Laura as he took his seat again.

"I am so thankful to have my baby girl back home with us. As well as our other children and can't wait till this little bundle joins us." Shawn said

"I am so thankful for everything that you all have said we all have one thing in common and that family." Hunter said as we all started to dig in and pass food around the table. I watched as Hunter and Mark took care of the younger one I was about to ask John to get Ally a plate when Laura grabbed a plate and took it back to Ally. I knew that this was going to work out for the better. Laura was going to be a great addition to our family. We all ate and talked about everything and anything. I knew what I was dreading the most and that was calling Vince and telling him that I was injured and going to be out for a while. This evening was going great I was loving being with my family and friends but everything was beginning to get to me. I felt a hand on my leg and looked to see John looking at me.

"You ok babe?" John asked

"Yeah getting sleepy. The meds are starting to kick in." I said

"Come on let's say good-night and get you back upstairs to rest." John said kissing my cheek.

"Will you and Laura walk me back up?" I asked

"Of course. But you ask her. Ally sweetheart come say good-night to daddy he's getting tired." John said as Ally walked over to me and hugged me the best she could.

"I love you daddy and I can't wait till you come home." Alanna said as I got hugs from all of my family. Even Shawn and Hunter gave me a hug and said thank you again. John started to push me out of the room when he stopped I turned back and reached out for Laura. She came and took my hand into hers.

"Come with us please?" I asked

"Sure." Laura said as the three of us walked to the elevator once inside I watched as John took Laura's other hand in his. This is what I have dreamt of for so long in my life. Having both John and Laura in my everyday life. When the doors opened it was Laura who pushed me and John who took my hand. Once inside the room John helped me strip my pants off and then back into the bed as Laura then fluffed my pillows. If there was one thing I hated about being in a hospital it was these damn gowns.

"I am going to go tell the nurse you are back." John said as he left leaving Laura and I alone. I pulled her close to me and patting the bed beside me.

"Laura I hope that the three of us can really sit and talk this through. John and I know what we have is amazing. And we want to make it even more amazing we both love you so much." Randy said

"And I love you both too so much. Like I said earlier I am grateful that you and John love me enough to have me join your already growing family." Laura said

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" I asked as she smiled.

"Sure handsome what's up?" Laura asked

"Would you mind staying at the house with John and the kids tonight? We have the guest room you can stay in. I just don't want him alone?" I asked

"Yeah I had planned on asking if it was ok that I stay." Laura asked "I just don't want to push myself into your lives that quickly."

"Laura you aren't if anything we want nothing more than to have you in our home and our bed. But we know we have to give that time we are willing to wait as long as it takes, we just hope that you can handle it all. I mean having John and I as lovers and then being a mother to our kids." I said

"I don't know what to say." Laura replied as I took her hand into mine.

"Laura, John and I want nothing more than to build family and life with you if you'll have us." I said

"Oh Ran it will take some getting use, to being with you both. But I am willing to try. I love you both so much you two have always been there for me and I know you will in the future." Laura said as I cupped her face and brought her face to mine. She leaned in the rest of the way and our lips meant in a sweet kiss. I felt her shutter as my tongue slid across her lips wanting entrance. Her lips parted and my tongue slipped in to her hot, wet mouth. Feeling her tongue slid against mine it was like a slice of heaven. She then slipped her hand to wrap around my neck as the both of us began pulling back needing much needed air. The blush crept up into her face as she kept her head down.

"Hey beautiful don't hide those brown eyes. That was amazing and I can't wait to enjoy many, many more kisses with you." I said as the door closed.

"Aww man I missed it." John said as both Laura and I looked to him with a wicked smile.

"Shall we?" Laura asked as I nodded she leaned back into me and planted a kiss to my lips this time her hands cupped my face as she was the aggressor pushing her tongue into my mouth. It was a wonderful feeling having her so close as I wrapped my good arm around her holding her close. Again the two of us needing much needed air we pulled back and I looked over to John as Laura hide her face in to my good shoulder.

"Wow that was hot. Can't wait to taste those lips." John said as he walked up behind Laura and placed his hand to the small of her back.

"Hey beautiful look up?" I asked as she raise her head enough to see me nod my head. She raises the rest of the way and turned to see John standing next to her. She stood up from the bed and reached up and wrapped her arms around John's neck. I watched as she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue and then she surged forward to latch her lips to John's. I watched as his hands left her back and found their way to her hips pulling her close. It wasn't long till I was feeling the effect of watching the two of them kissing was turning me on.

"Damn you two enough." I said as they pulled apart and turned to look at me. The two of them were out of breath and panting Laura's lips were swollen from the three fiery kisses.

"What's wrong Ran?" John asked

"Your right John that is hot as fuck. But if you two keep that up I am going to have a problem I can't solve." I said as Laura kept her blush as she hid her face in John's shoulder.

"Ok fair enough." John said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey I am going to make sure that the kids are ready to go. I saw Matt was looking a little sleepy. And don't worry Ran I'll take care of everyone tonight. I love you." Laura said as she leaned back to me and kissed my lips again. She then turned to John and kissed his cheek as I seen a smile show on John's face. I then watched as she walked out the door leaving John and I alone.


	18. Chapter 18

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I nodded John to go see his son while I went to see Ally. After hearing that she was asking questions about everything that was coming together. I hoped she would be ok with everything I mean she is seven and knew that it wasn't right for her father's to be with me. I knocked on the door and pushed it open to find her looking at me.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" I asked

"I talked to Daddy's and they both said they love you like they love each other. I was wondering how you felt about them?" Alanna asked as I moved to the bed.

"May I?" I asked as she nodded yes and I sat down. "To answer your question yes I love your Daddy's so much. I always have since I was about 15. But the timing was never good."

"How so?" Alanna asked

"Well when I was 15 I told my dad's that I had a crush on both of them. But I was told I was too young. Then when I was old enough they were both married to your mom and Liz. I stood up to your mom and Liz for the way they treated your dad's. It made Liz move away but your mom couldn't do because they had you. Then one day I was going to tell your daddy I liked him but he told me he liked your Daddy John. So I pushed them together and moved to New York." I said

"You hurt yourself to let Daddy and Daddy John be happy?" Alanna asked

"Yeah. But I have always loved them. Then when I came home to Texas they called me up and asked me to come over for breakfast. And they told me that they both love me the way they loved one another and wanted me to join their family. I was so shocked I left the house without saying anything. Then everything happened at the park and when your Daddy saved me from that man and got hurt I realized just how much I loved your dad's. And just how much I wanted to be with them and you two kids. Ally I love you and nothing will change that you are always going to be my god-daughter." I said

"I love you too and I am glad that you are going to be a mom to me and Matt." Alanna said reaching up to hug me.

"Good-night sweet heart." I said as I kissed her forehead and covered her up and turned out her light. Pulling the door all but shut I looked over to see Matt's door was the same way. I then saw a closed door and knew it had to be there room. It got me thinking back to the text I got on the way home.

 _To Laura: Thank you for letting John take care of my little problem. I know I am asking a lot but I tried to take care of him and he said he'd take care of himself. I told him to ask you but he said no if and when something happens it'll be the three of us. But I feel guilty he has to take care of himself. Help him I am ok with it as long as I get details. :-p_

 _To Randy: I too was hoping that our first would be the three of us, but I will do as you ask._

I put my hand on the door knob gaining the courage to do what Randy asked of me. I was feeling better I still had a little bit of pain from the gun shot but was able to do things. But then it hit me that I wanted this just as bad as they did. When I left John up in Randy's room I let my image run away with the possibilities of what they were doing. I turned the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as I could and shut the door without causing attention. I stood there and let my eyes adjust to the soft light as I saw that John was laying on his back with his eyes closed with his hand working in an up and down motion. I took out my phone and started the video I promised Randy I sat it on the dresser on the docking station as it had a great view of the bed. I stripped to my underwear and sports bra I walked over to the bed. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and wrapped it around John's cock with is. His eyes shot open and looked to me as I smiled.

"Laura what are…?" I cut him off by leaning down planting a kiss to his lips.

"I am doing what we both need, John I want us all to be together our first time but I told you to have a moment with Ran and I am returning the favor for him. Let me." I said as he nodded his head and I kissed him again as my hand continued his earlier motions. As I moved my hand up and down his length tugging harshly as I watched as John tightened his fist around the sheets. This was all coming back to me for it's been so long since I myself have been with anyone. Licking my lips, I knew what I wanted and hoped that John was ok with it as well. I leaned down and licked from the base to the head of his cock. I felt him shiver as I swirled my tongue around the head and slit.

"Oh god…Laura…" John moaned as I soon felt his hand on the back of my head and guiding me up and down. I knew that I had no gag reflex and it was going to benefit me in the end. I took a huge deep breath as I took all of John into my mouth so that my nose hit his stomach. Taking my right hand underneath as I took a hold of his sack and they were heavy and tight. I knew that he was going to cum soon and I wanted nothing more than to taste him. I sucked harder and faster bobbing up and down drawing him closer to the edge. I pulled off his cock and looked up to see that he was panting hard looking at his cock it was so hard and looked painful.

"You look and taste so delicious." I said as I started to pepper his cock and ball with light kisses.

"Oh Fuck… Laura please…" John moaned

"Please what?" I asked John reached down and pulled me up to his face and kissed me with such great passion. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth as it caressed my tongue. The two of us dulled for a few till I pulled back and kissed his neck starting a trail to his cock to finish him off. I finally made my way back to his cock and took it all in my mouth in one try.

"Oh fucking hell…" John cried as I felt the first small taste as I sucked hard and that was all it took I got everything that John was hold in. His hips bucked up off the bed feverishly as he was fucking my face riding out his climax. After a few more thrust from him and a few more licks from me making sure he was cleaned off he pulled me up to him. Latching his lips to mine as we meant in such a sweet yet passionate kiss all the while wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his ear as I then whispered.

"I love you John so much, can't wait till the three of us are together." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Laura thank you so much for that. And I too can't wait till the three of us can do this right." John said as I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Get some sleep." I said as I got up and started to grab my clothes.

"Where are you going?" John asked

"To my room." I said as I grabbed my phone and headed to the door.

"This is going to be your room soon enough stay?" John said as I stood at the door and smiled he was right it would soon enough become my room too but not till all of us were home.

"Your right it will be soon but not till all of us are here. When Ran comes home then and only then will I stay and sleep here." I said as he looked up and smiled.

"Fair enough. Good night Laura" John said as I opened the door and smiled back to him.

"Good-night John." I said as I walked out and shut the door and walked across to my room. Once inside I dropped my cloths and phone on the chair and crawled into bed. Thinking about the future and the fact that I was going to get everything I wanted and more.

I was deep in dream land when heard this faint noise and I couldn't place it. I pulled the pillow over my head and started to fall back asleep when I heard my name.

"Laura…Baby…" He said as I looked up to see John standing there looking at me with a panic look.

"What's going on is everyone ok, Ran, the kids…" I started but was cut off.

"Shh there fine but your dad just call Shawn went into labor. Mark is with the twins and Michelle is on her way here get dressed were going to the hospital." John said as I was fully awake to see he was in all his glory.

"Ok." I said as he looked down and saw what had me so distracted.

"Sorry when Hunt called and said he couldn't get you I just got up and ran here forgetting I was naked." John said as I saw the look in his face and it was like he was relieved to find me here. I stood up and pulled him close and kissed his lips.

"I promised you and Ran that I wasn't going anywhere. And I promised my dad's that I was home to stay. I really didn't hear my phone it's over there on the chair under my clothes. I am here to stay now go get dressed so you can take me to the hospital." I said as he kissed me again and walked out of the room. I quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom to take care of business and then meant John at the steps. Just as we reached the kitchen there was a knock at the door, John went and found Aunt Michelle while I got the coffee ready. After John told Aunt Michelle about the kids he and I were off to the hospital. We made sure we had a thing of coffee for daddy because he'll need it. We got to the maternity ward and were told we couldn't go back. John held my hand tightly in his.

"Please just tell my father that I am here he'll want me there." I said as she picked up the phone and started to talk to someone and then the door opened and there stood Daddy.

"Oh Daddy, how's dad?" I asked

"He's almost ready apparently he's been in labor all day and didn't realize it so it's not going to be long. Wanna go see him?" Daddy asked

"Yeah." I said as Daddy looked over to John.

"Come on John you two." Daddy said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and John kept a hold of my hand. We walked down the hall to find a nurse coming out of the room.

"Mr. Helmsley it's almost time, are these the other two who will be joining you two in the delivery room?" She asked

"Um not sure we haven't asked them yet." Daddy said

"Ok just let me know." She said as Daddy walked in and walked over to Dad and kissed him.

"Look who is here?" Daddy said

"Oh babygirl I am so glad you came. John thanks for coming." Dad said as I left John to hug my dad.

"Hey I told you I would be here, and I meant it." I said

"No problem." John said

"Well your father and I want you to be there in the delivery room." Dad asked

"I would love to be there." I said looking at Dad and Daddy.

"Good it's settled then, and John you can stay too if you'd like" Dad said as I reached over and took his hand into mine and smiled.

"I would love to." John said as Dad screamed and Daddy was right next to him holding his hand and kissing his forehead.

"Shh, babe I am right here and you are doing so great. I am so proud of you. You have given me the most amazing family I couldn't ask for more." Daddy said as the contraction stopped. The door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Well Mr. Helmsley are you ready to bring this child into the world?" He asked

"Yeah we are." Dad said as he took Daddy's hand and the two of them looked over to me and John. Dad was yelling through the contraction while Daddy held his hand telling him he loved him. I took the rag and wiped off Dad's face as I felt John's hands on my waist. It really didn't take long till I heard the doc telling dad that he needed one more push.

"Ok Shawnee here we go one last push. You can do this I love you so much." Daddy said as he bared down and pushed again and I heard this pop and then the doctor was holding a baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy Hunter would you like to cut the cord?" He asked as Daddy nodded yes and cut the cord. The nurses took the baby and put him in the incubator while they finished with Dad.

"Why don't you three follow the baby to get printed and weighted and when that is finished we'll take care of Shawn and get him settled into his room?" Doc said

"Ok. Shawnee I love you so much see you in a few." Daddy said

"I love you too Hunt." Dad said "You too babygirl"

"I love you too dad." I said as John wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly as we followed Daddy and my new baby brother.

"Ok well Mr. Helmsley your son is 7lbs 8oz. He is 19in long and very healthy." She said

"What about a name. Did you and Shawn have one picked out?" John asked

"No we wanted to see him first." Hunter said as the nurse handed Daddy the baby. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures and sent them to Uncle Mark and Aunt Michelle.

"Shawn is in his room waiting on you four." She said as Daddy carried the baby and John and I walked behind him. We entered the room and Daddy was right there next to Dad Handing Dad the baby. John and I stood in the door watching the two bond over the baby.

"You did it Shawnee I am so proud of you." Daddy said as he leaned down and kissed him.

"So Hunt you think we name this little guy." Dad said

"Yeah and I have the perfect first name. Michael after his daddy." Daddy said

"Oh Hunt I love it. I was thinking about using Paul as his middle name." Dad said

"I like it." Daddy said as I walked over to the two of them and smiled.

"Me too. Welcome to the family Michael Paul Helmsley." I said as I caressed his cheek and he reached for my finger.

"He likes you." John said

"He should she is his big sister." Dad said as I stood back and grabbed my phone.

"Dad get close I want to get all three of you your first picture as a family." I said as the two of them moved close and showed me Michael as I snapped the picture. Things couldn't get any better than it was now I was home with my dad's and siblings here in Texas. Not to mention that I now had so much to look forward to having John and Randy in my life. Everything that I have always wanted I got sure it took me a long time to get but I couldn't be any happier. Thinking of things, I have been taught in my life the one saying really applies to me now and that's the one that Kelly taught me. _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._

This is the end of the story I am currently working on a sequel, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	19. Chapter 19

An: This is a new story and each chapter is set in a different point of view. I enjoy the feedback but all mistakes are mine and mine alone. This story does contain slash and Mpeg.

 ** _Laura_**

I nodded John to go see his son while I went to see Ally. After hearing that she was asking questions about everything that was coming together. I hoped she would be ok with everything I mean she is seven and knew that it wasn't right for her father's to be with me. I knocked on the door and pushed it open to find her looking at me.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" I asked

"I talked to Daddy's and they both said they love you like they love each other. I was wondering how you felt about them?" Alanna asked as I moved to the bed.

"May I?" I asked as she nodded yes and I sat down. "To answer your question yes I love your Daddy's so much. I always have since I was about 15. But the timing was never good."

"How so?" Alanna asked

"Well when I was 15 I told my dad's that I had a crush on both of them. But I was told I was too young. Then when I was old enough they were both married to your mom and Liz. I stood up to your mom and Liz for the way they treated your dad's. It made Liz move away but your mom couldn't do because they had you. Then one day I was going to tell your daddy I liked him but he told me he liked your Daddy John. So I pushed them together and moved to New York." I said

"You hurt yourself to let Daddy and Daddy John be happy?" Alanna asked

"Yeah. But I have always loved them. Then when I came home to Texas they called me up and asked me to come over for breakfast. And they told me that they both love me the way they loved one another and wanted me to join their family. I was so shocked I left the house without saying anything. Then everything happened at the park and when your Daddy saved me from that man and got hurt I realized just how much I loved your dad's. And just how much I wanted to be with them and you two kids. Ally I love you and nothing will change that you are always going to be my god-daughter." I said

"I love you too and I am glad that you are going to be a mom to me and Matt." Alanna said reaching up to hug me.

"Good-night sweet heart." I said as I kissed her forehead and covered her up and turned out her light. Pulling the door all but shut I looked over to see Matt's door was the same way. I then saw a closed door and knew it had to be there room. It got me thinking back to the text I got on the way home.

 _To Laura: Thank you for letting John take care of my little problem. I know I am asking a lot but I tried to take care of him and he said he'd take care of himself. I told him to ask you but he said no if and when something happens it'll be the three of us. But I feel guilty he has to take care of himself. Help him I am ok with it as long as I get details. :-p_

 _To Randy: I too was hoping that our first would be the three of us, but I will do as you ask._

I put my hand on the door knob gaining the courage to do what Randy asked of me. I was feeling better I still had a little bit of pain from the gun shot but was able to do things. But then it hit me that I wanted this just as bad as they did. When I left John up in Randy's room I let my image run away with the possibilities of what they were doing. I turned the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as I could and shut the door without causing attention. I stood there and let my eyes adjust to the soft light as I saw that John was laying on his back with his eyes closed with his hand working in an up and down motion. I took out my phone and started the video I promised Randy I sat it on the dresser on the docking station as it had a great view of the bed. I stripped to my underwear and sports bra I walked over to the bed. Taking a deep breath, I reached out and wrapped it around John's cock with is. His eyes shot open and looked to me as I smiled.

"Laura what are…?" I cut him off by leaning down planting a kiss to his lips.

"I am doing what we both need, John I want us all to be together our first time but I told you to have a moment with Ran and I am returning the favor for him. Let me." I said as he nodded his head and I kissed him again as my hand continued his earlier motions. As I moved my hand up and down his length tugging harshly as I watched as John tightened his fist around the sheets. This was all coming back to me for it's been so long since I myself have been with anyone. Licking my lips, I knew what I wanted and hoped that John was ok with it as well. I leaned down and licked from the base to the head of his cock. I felt him shiver as I swirled my tongue around the head and slit.

"Oh god…Laura…" John moaned as I soon felt his hand on the back of my head and guiding me up and down. I knew that I had no gag reflex and it was going to benefit me in the end. I took a huge deep breath as I took all of John into my mouth so that my nose hit his stomach. Taking my right hand underneath as I took a hold of his sack and they were heavy and tight. I knew that he was going to cum soon and I wanted nothing more than to taste him. I sucked harder and faster bobbing up and down drawing him closer to the edge. I pulled off his cock and looked up to see that he was panting hard looking at his cock it was so hard and looked painful.

"You look and taste so delicious." I said as I started to pepper his cock and ball with light kisses.

"Oh Fuck… Laura please…" John moaned

"Please what?" I asked John reached down and pulled me up to his face and kissed me with such great passion. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth as it caressed my tongue. The two of us dulled for a few till I pulled back and kissed his neck starting a trail to his cock to finish him off. I finally made my way back to his cock and took it all in my mouth in one try.

"Oh fucking hell…" John cried as I felt the first small taste as I sucked hard and that was all it took I got everything that John was hold in. His hips bucked up off the bed feverishly as he was fucking my face riding out his climax. After a few more thrust from him and a few more licks from me making sure he was cleaned off he pulled me up to him. Latching his lips to mine as we meant in such a sweet yet passionate kiss all the while wrapping his arms around me. I kissed his ear as I then whispered.

"I love you John so much, can't wait till the three of us are together." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Laura thank you so much for that. And I too can't wait till the three of us can do this right." John said as I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Get some sleep." I said as I got up and started to grab my clothes.

"Where are you going?" John asked

"To my room." I said as I grabbed my phone and headed to the door.

"This is going to be your room soon enough stay?" John said as I stood at the door and smiled he was right it would soon enough become my room too but not till all of us were home.

"Your right it will be soon but not till all of us are here. When Ran comes home then and only then will I stay and sleep here." I said as he looked up and smiled.

"Fair enough. Good night Laura" John said as I opened the door and smiled back to him.

"Good-night John." I said as I walked out and shut the door and walked across to my room. Once inside I dropped my cloths and phone on the chair and crawled into bed. Thinking about the future and the fact that I was going to get everything I wanted and more.

I was deep in dream land when heard this faint noise and I couldn't place it. I pulled the pillow over my head and started to fall back asleep when I heard my name.

"Laura…Baby…" He said as I looked up to see John standing there looking at me with a panic look.

"What's going on is everyone ok, Ran, the kids…" I started but was cut off.

"Shh there fine but your dad just call Shawn went into labor. Mark is with the twins and Michelle is on her way here get dressed were going to the hospital." John said as I was fully awake to see he was in all his glory.

"Ok." I said as he looked down and saw what had me so distracted.

"Sorry when Hunt called and said he couldn't get you I just got up and ran here forgetting I was naked." John said as I saw the look in his face and it was like he was relieved to find me here. I stood up and pulled him close and kissed his lips.

"I promised you and Ran that I wasn't going anywhere. And I promised my dad's that I was home to stay. I really didn't hear my phone it's over there on the chair under my clothes. I am here to stay now go get dressed so you can take me to the hospital." I said as he kissed me again and walked out of the room. I quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom to take care of business and then meant John at the steps. Just as we reached the kitchen there was a knock at the door, John went and found Aunt Michelle while I got the coffee ready. After John told Aunt Michelle about the kids he and I were off to the hospital. We made sure we had a thing of coffee for daddy because he'll need it. We got to the maternity ward and were told we couldn't go back. John held my hand tightly in his.

"Please just tell my father that I am here he'll want me there." I said as she picked up the phone and started to talk to someone and then the door opened and there stood Daddy.

"Oh Daddy, how's dad?" I asked

"He's almost ready apparently he's been in labor all day and didn't realize it so it's not going to be long. Wanna go see him?" Daddy asked

"Yeah." I said as Daddy looked over to John.

"Come on John you two." Daddy said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and John kept a hold of my hand. We walked down the hall to find a nurse coming out of the room.

"Mr. Helmsley it's almost time, are these the other two who will be joining you two in the delivery room?" She asked

"Um not sure we haven't asked them yet." Daddy said

"Ok just let me know." She said as Daddy walked in and walked over to Dad and kissed him.

"Look who is here?" Daddy said

"Oh babygirl I am so glad you came. John thanks for coming." Dad said as I left John to hug my dad.

"Hey I told you I would be here, and I meant it." I said

"No problem." John said

"Well your father and I want you to be there in the delivery room." Dad asked

"I would love to be there." I said looking at Dad and Daddy.

"Good it's settled then, and John you can stay too if you'd like" Dad said as I reached over and took his hand into mine and smiled.

"I would love to." John said as Dad screamed and Daddy was right next to him holding his hand and kissing his forehead.

"Shh, babe I am right here and you are doing so great. I am so proud of you. You have given me the most amazing family I couldn't ask for more." Daddy said as the contraction stopped. The door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Well Mr. Helmsley are you ready to bring this child into the world?" He asked

"Yeah we are." Dad said as he took Daddy's hand and the two of them looked over to me and John. Dad was yelling through the contraction while Daddy held his hand telling him he loved him. I took the rag and wiped off Dad's face as I felt John's hands on my waist. It really didn't take long till I heard the doc telling dad that he needed one more push.

"Ok Shawnee here we go one last push. You can do this I love you so much." Daddy said as he bared down and pushed again and I heard this pop and then the doctor was holding a baby.

"Congratulations it's a boy Hunter would you like to cut the cord?" He asked as Daddy nodded yes and cut the cord. The nurses took the baby and put him in the incubator while they finished with Dad.

"Why don't you three follow the baby to get printed and weighted and when that is finished we'll take care of Shawn and get him settled into his room?" Doc said

"Ok. Shawnee I love you so much see you in a few." Daddy said

"I love you too Hunt." Dad said "You too babygirl"

"I love you too dad." I said as John wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly as we followed Daddy and my new baby brother.

"Ok well Mr. Helmsley your son is 7lbs 8oz. He is 19in long and very healthy." She said

"What about a name. Did you and Shawn have one picked out?" John asked

"No we wanted to see him first." Hunter said as the nurse handed Daddy the baby. I pulled out my phone and took a few pictures and sent them to Uncle Mark and Aunt Michelle.

"Shawn is in his room waiting on you four." She said as Daddy carried the baby and John and I walked behind him. We entered the room and Daddy was right there next to Dad Handing Dad the baby. John and I stood in the door watching the two bond over the baby.

"You did it Shawnee I am so proud of you." Daddy said as he leaned down and kissed him.

"So Hunt you think we name this little guy." Dad said

"Yeah and I have the perfect first name. Michael after his daddy." Daddy said

"Oh Hunt I love it. I was thinking about using Paul as his middle name." Dad said

"I like it." Daddy said as I walked over to the two of them and smiled.

"Me too. Welcome to the family Michael Paul Helmsley." I said as I caressed his cheek and he reached for my finger.

"He likes you." John said

"He should she is his big sister." Dad said as I stood back and grabbed my phone.

"Dad get close I want to get all three of you your first picture as a family." I said as the two of them moved close and showed me Michael as I snapped the picture. Things couldn't get any better than it was now I was home with my dad's and siblings here in Texas. Not to mention that I now had so much to look forward to having John and Randy in my life. Everything that I have always wanted I got sure it took me a long time to get but I couldn't be any happier. Thinking of things, I have been taught in my life the one saying really applies to me now and that's the one that Kelly taught me. _Life is like a waterfall it flows and never stops._

This is the end of the story I am currently working on a sequel, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
